Thy Kingdom Come
by Blamnie
Summary: "May the Hylian Royal family perish in the fires of hell!" A kingdom on the brink of civil war, Hyrule faces an uncertain future as a legendary hero returns only to find his home and everything he ever loved in ruins. Zelink. *HIATUS until May 2012*
1. Homecoming

**A/N:**_ So I haven't written for this fandom in well over 2 years *makes ashamed face* But I'm back! :D_

_Yes, I'll admit that I found the inspiration for this story whilst going out of my mind waiting for Skyward Sword to be released. Gah! I can't wait! :3_

_Okay about the story:_

_-No particular Hyrule is used in this story; however characters and places from various games will be referenced._

_-Not sure what genres this story falls into considering it contains so many different elements: i.e horror themes throughout and romance themes later on._

_-The story is rated M for safety. Contains violence throughout and sex later._

_Enjoy x_

_Disclaimer: I only own original characters._

* * *

><p><span>Thy Kingdom Come<span>

1. Homecoming

Ferrister Bloomen flung his gargantuan arms around his beloved wife's tiny frame as the pair cowered under the menacing figure before them. The sinister man, draped in black, tightly clutched onto a lit torch and held it only inches above the thatched roof of their family home. The Bloomen's young children had successfully evacuated the village upon the first hearing of the incoming invasion. Ferrister only hoped that they had fled far enough to save them from having to witness the horrifying smoke clouds which consumed the humble village. He was sure that the towering inferno could probably be spotted from miles away. The once thriving Ordon settlement had rapidly descended into chaos.

Esther Bloomen let out an involuntary high pitched shriek as she witnessed the flames lick the air surrounding her home. She clutched her husband tightly as she prepared to watch her entire life burn before her eyes.

The offending man in black spat out a strained yell which was strangely reminiscent of a war cry.

"May the Hylian Royal family perish in the fires of hell!" His words exuded a twisted, almost gleeful, enthusiasm which chilled the couple to their core. His dark piercing eyes were wide and had begun to resemble that of a wild beast.

The man in black then lifted his hand to gesture in their direction and screamed at them again.

"And may you filthy rebels burn with them!"

Thick crimson liquid began the froth from the villainous man's lips as he gargled and spluttered on his own blood. The torch which had been in his grip crashed to the ground. The man's eyes wide as he stood for a few moments in a state of disbelief. He outstretched his arms and gazed down towards his chest. The perfectly timed arrow had entered through his back and pieced his lung as it ripped straight through his torso. The arrow head gruesomely emerged through a grizzly exit wound in his chest. Ferrister couldn't help but watch in a suspended state of amazement as the second arrow freed the man from his agony and silenced him for good.

The blood spray quickly sprinkled on the couple as Esther let out a scream of both shock and horror. She quickly turned her head to save her eyes from the horrific sight of the slain man and the bloody pool which he lay in. She burrowed her head into Ferrister's chest and began to sob, becoming overwhelmed by a strange concoction of relief and sorrow. She had extruded all of her strength to the extent that her knees began to buckle under her own weight. Esther was swiftly saved from her fall by her husband, who continued to be astounded by their miraculous escape. Ferrister franticly searched for their saviour amongst the merciless sight of his friends and neighbours frantically fighting for their lives. He was somehow able to block out their anguish as his eyes eventually fell onto the young man holding the bow.

He had returned.

* * *

><p>Only the hour of twilight seemed to offer a slight moment of clarity and peace for the remaining residents of Ordon. The miraculous appearance of the heroic archer had seemingly driven away the attackers. His triumphant presence had sparked a sense of fear into the savage bandits and caused them to flee after witnessing the death of one of their own. The threat may have left the once proud village for the time being, yet the destruction and devastation they had cause still lingered. The once green pastures which housed the peaceful settlement were now charred and blood-soaked. The bodies of the most esteemed members of the community were scatted around in an undignified state. Mayor Bo, the most respected of them, was the first to meet his brutal end at the hands of the invading men. Even though his death had acted as the perfect catalyst for the villages to fight back against their attackers; their quiet lifetime of farming was of little use when faced with brutal warfare. The community soon found themselves easily overwhelmed and at the mercy of the men dressed in black. That was until Ordon's 'lost son' arrived.<p>

The blue eyed, sandy haired boy didn't have name when the Bloomen's found him. He must have only been a few weeks old when his hand-made cot was discovered deep within the villages' bordering woodland. Esther Bloomen had branded the infant as a gift from the goddesses. She named the child Link as a homage to the hero in the ancient legends which were common folklore in Hyrule. Ferrister and Esther raised the boy as their own, sharing as much of their love, devotion and knowledge with him as they did for their own children, who were welcomed into the family around the time that Link turned ten.

After years of searching, the Bloomens' were eventually able to track down their Link's mysterious origin. His mother had tragically perished during a turbulent childbirth. In turn, this caused his distraught farther to take his own life and leave the boy orphaned.

With the help of their ever faithful community, the Bloomens' were able to raise Link to be an outstanding member of Ordon village. He was kind, helpful, courageous and extremely popular amongst the younger residents. Esther and Ferrister thanked the heavens each and every day for blessing them with the perfect son. And in truth, Link was content with his humble life in the quiet village deep within the woods. That was until the day that he was chosen to answer the call of duty.

Ferrister was told long ago by Ordon's great Mayor Bo that Link held a sacred, holy power deep within the confines of his mortal body. His destiny was far greater than those around him; he was to be the saviour of this land, the beacon of light in the great Kingdom's darkest hour. Both Ferrister and Esther knew in their hearts that one day, they would have to let him go, let him find his own path and become a legend in his own right. However they were deeply conflicted about letting their young 17 year old son venture into the darkness.

Though when he finally did return home to them, and the kingdom was once again safe, he had changed. Maybe it was witnessing the unforgiving bloodshed and terror invading the land; maybe it was the enormous pressure resting upon his shoulders, the fact that he had to grow, change and adapt more in a few weeks than he had ever had to in his short 17 years; maybe it was the temptation of the many vices offered by the darkest, seediest corners of Hyrule. They didn't know. But when Link returned, weary and victorious, he no longer desired to take back the life his humble beginnings had once offered him. He had also become hot-headed and sometimes irrational; he had hardened to the world and was unable to retain the youthful charm that the community had grown accustomed to.

Link only remained in Ordon for a short time before he ultimately decided to travel again. He simply told the Bloomens' that he wished to explore neighbouring lands, maybe to track down his true origin. However they suspected that his exit was caused by a much deeper, underline issue. He departed swiftly on a new journey, one from which he would not return from until three years later.

When Link finally returned to his homeland; he was welcomed by the devastating sight of a once thriving Kingdom torn apart and brought to its knees by a divided nation. The green fields of Hyrule had become the setting of a bloody, vicious feud.

* * *

><p>Esther sat motionless on the wooden porch of her humble home. She hadn't moved or spoken since the violent siege on her hometown. She watched silently as the stronger-willed villagers worked on moving the slain bodies of her beloved friends and neighbours against the backdrop of a hazy sunset. The middle aged woman was so caught up in her daze that she jolted slightly when a blanket was delicately placed around her shoulders. Her attention never shifted though, not even when Link sat down quietly beside her.<p>

Esther had always been considered beautiful. When she first married Ferriser, people would often tease her about being a trophy wife, as the two were so vastly different in appearance. Ferrister stood at an impressive 6 foot and proudly showcased a hefty muscular build. His thick raven hair was as shaggy as his stubbly beard. He had worked his whole life as goat herder and took a part time interest in becoming a local handyman. Esther, on the other hand was a petite five foot. She had elegant, gracious features, milky skin and long, thick auburn hair. Time had been good to Esther and she had transcended into middle-age graciously.

Link slowly let his eyes fall on his distraught mother next to him. He noticed the drastic changes since he had last saw her. Wrinkles and dark bags had created deep crevasses in the skin around her hazel eyes. Her once luscious hair was now streaked grey and limply sat on her shoulders. Her skin had always been pale, yet now it radiated a greyish hue. Her expression blank and vacant. He daringly inhaled and opened his mouth to speak.

"What happened?" The young man's voice was cautious, yet it seemed distant and lost.

"Where do I begin?" Ferrister's deep, harsh voice caused Link to flinch and quickly turn to see the figure of his farther standing behind them. He held a pipe to his lips and wore an expression of sadness as he took a seat beside them. "Those men invading the village like to call themselves 'Borin's Upholders'. They were here to either kill us or convert us." He spoke in a bitter tone.

"They came for the queen." Esther mumbled in a vacant voice.

Link's eye's widened; he turned to Ferrister to confirm his mother's words. The older man simply nodded and took another puff of his pipe. He then cleared his throat and spoke.

"It had begun two years ago, when the princess reached the rightful age to inherit the throne. Hyrule had been without a proper ruler since the dear King had perished under the reign of Ganon." Ferriser paused for a brief moment of patriotic reflection before he continued.

"However the dear princess Zelda was not yet married and had decided to not accept a marriage proposal until she found a worthy suitor, a man that she loved. There was gossip at the time that she was in fact waiting for someone in particular, but it was never proven" Ferrister paused again and caught Link's gaze. His last sentenced had caused a stirring with the young man, and they both knew it.

"Only a woman as strong willed a Zelda was able to valiantly go forth and take the title of queen without a husband. She was fearless and courageous, we admired her for that." The older man allowed himself a small smile of pride before continuing.

"But alas, such a drastic and unexpected alteration to tradition caused uproar. It was inevitable. You see, Hyrule had never been blessed with an independent female ruler before; there had always been a king. The noblemen of the royal council did their best to convince the princess to marry. Yet she remained true to her word, she could not and would not be deterred."

Ferrister took another puff of his pipe before continuing.

"That was when the people began to divide. Those of us who stayed loyal to our queen. And those who were sickened by her betrayal. As they say; 'in every crisis, there is a _window of opportunity'_ and during the time of a divided nation, a council member known as Nobleman Borin ceased his." The older man stopped. His usually calm demeanour seemed to drop slightly as he grimaced, he hated this part and it almost broke his heart to have to recite the words to Link.

"Borin had concocted an idea in his twisted mind to form an alliance with those who rebelled against the Queen; to organise them into his own private army. He's ultimate aim was to overthrow her, to take the throne as his own. He was a man who shared a common view with the corrupted souls he had gathered and in turn, this made him very dangerous." Esther had eventually turned to look at her husband and son. She placed a reassuring hand on Link's when she noticed his pained expression. She then nodded at Ferrister, urging him on.

"She was banished, Zelda, she was literally forced from her own kingdom. Deprived of her birthright and cast out by the people who she had loved so dearly. Those of us who still remained loyal to the Royal family were outraged, but there was nothing we could do. Borin's army continued to grow as the man brainwashed them with his twisted propaganda. Some of us attempted to regain order and peace in Hyrule, but those unfortunate souls fell under the brutal influence of 'Borin's Upholders'. The name he gave them was deceiving, like they were upholding some sort of order; yet they were the ones causing the chaos!"

Ferrister clenched his fist tightly as his usually calm nature gave way to his temper.

"However the power Borin had was not enough. To this day he is still driven mad by rebels like us who defy his order and withstand his corrupted propaganda. Those of us who do what we can to defend ourselves from the deviant souls who raid our towns, burn our homes and slaughter us. Word is, that Borin is also using his followers to invade the towns in search of the lost queen; he has become so corrupt that he will not rest until he knows that she ceases to live!"

The slam of Link's fist into the wooden decking beneath them caused both Esther and Ferrister to flinch. The young man simply rose to his feet and walked away from his home. It was clear that Ferrister's words had stirred something violent within him. Link carelessly ignored to calls of his farther as he continued to stride away from the house. In truth, he had no destination in mind; but he hoped that the walk would help to clear his distorted thoughts and the confounding emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

Ferrister made a move to go after his son but was halted when his wife placed her small hand on his upper arm.

"He'll come back when his is ready." She spoke in a timid, yet wise voice. "You know how easily he gets worked up, especially when the subject of her is brought up. It's just a lot for him to take in, my dear." Esther did her best to offer her husband a forced smile and affectionately rubbed his arm. Ferrister bowed his head in defeat and followed his wife inside their home.

* * *

><p>Nightfall had long since arrived before Link finally ventured back home. He had taken a long detour through Faron woods, hoping to find some clarity amongst the thoughts in his head. An almost epiphanic moment caught him off guard as he brashly and foolishly began to form an idea. Even though Link was intelligent in his own right; his biggest fault was sometimes viewing matters in the most simplistic of ways<p>

Ferrister was still awake and sitting at the kitchen table when his son cautiously walked in. The large, older man offered Link a small, warm smile and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Your mother is sleeping; she needs it after an ordeal as horrific as the one she faced today. I fear the terror may put her in bad health." Ferrister spoke in a gentle hushed tone.

Link ignored his father's invitation to sit and instead walked over to the window and leaned on the ledge. Ferrister glanced over the young man and somehow could read his son's inner conflict.

"You never were blessed with wisdom were you, my boy?" His voice caught Link's attention and had caused the young man to shoot his farther a questioning look. Ferrister continued.

"You may have matured physically, yet your heart has remained foolish, has it not?"

"Trust me farther, I'm no fool" Link carelessly spoke back in a slightly disrespectful manor. It had seemed that in a three year absence, the young man had developed a slight attitude.

"That recklessness, it's still there, I can catch a glimmer of it in your eye. I know you far better than you may assume Link." The small smirk which had previously occupied Ferrister's features slowly faded to a stern frown. "Your going to search for her, aren't you?"

Link stood motionless for a second, his grip on the window ledge tightened as he silently turned his head to peer into the night sky. "Then I guess that you do know me well."

His son's carefree attitude suddenly caused Ferrister to erupt as he launched up from his chair and slammed his fists into the table.

"You have witnessed for yourself the madness which these men possess! Impulsiveness is not an option! Do you not think that we have tried to find her, to keep her safe! Every last one of our efforts only ever ends in tragedy. You cannot and will not let you take such a risk without proper thought!"

The older man's round face had turned a shad of red. His eyes were wide and his expression was stern. He could not let his dear son be so reckless. Ferrister would not be able to forgive himself if Link were to fall to the same fate that many of his friends had. Link had turned back in his father's direction and shot the angered man defiant look. He then chose his words carefully so as not to aggravate the older man even more.

"Do you not have faith in me? I saved this land from damnation once before. And I promise you that I will find her, even if I have to travel to the furthest corners of the kingdom."

Ferrister shook his head in a display of defeat as he calmed down his fiery temper and spoke again.

"Link." He started in an apathetic tone. "We don't even know if Zelda is alive, and, even if she is, why would she reside here in Hyrule? She knows full and well that there is a bounty on her head." Ferrister paused for a brief moment. "And even if you did find her, what could you possibly hope to achieve?"

Link remained unconvinced by the older man's lame attempt at reasoning with him. He then manoeuvred around the kitchen furniture to place his hand on Ferrister's shoulder as an offering of peace.

"Farther, with all due respect, that isn't going to stop me."

A defeated sign escaped the older man's mouth as he offered his son a forced grin.

"I figured as much, you always were stubborn. You get that from me." Ferrister then peered passed the young man and through the window, admiring the night sky. "Link, if you are indeed planning on leaving, please do so before your mother wakes; it would break her sweet heart to have to say goodbye to you again."

Content that he had won his father's approval; Link threw his arms around the older man as Ferrister quietly joked.

"I swear, that girl will be the death of you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The review button get sad if it's not pressed :(_

_Let me know what you think._

_Thanks. X_


	2. Borin's Upholders

_**A/N:** Hello again my lovely readers! :D_

_First off I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to review my first chapter!_

**_phunky, NCQueen, Lady .Zayriah, la generala _**_and _**_ltea_**

_Thanks so much for your reviews guys! xxxxxx_

_Okay new chapter time.__ It's time to meet Borin, He's like all evil and stuff :( _

_Hope you like it_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own The Legend of Zelda….dammit!_

* * *

><p><span>Borin's Upholders<span>

It was Ferrister's idea, not Link's, which had lead the young hero to Hyrule castle. As much as the older man condemned his son's dangerous expedition; he could not give up the chance to share whatever fatherly wisdom he could muster. Ferrister suspected that the castle was likely to house clues as to the lost monarch's location. The burly farmhand also advised his son that simply wondering into enemy territory dressed in his legendary green garb would be most unwise. Instead the young hero chose to acquire the uniform of the fallen soldier he had slain the previous day, whose body still resided in the village. The uniform was a simple black ensemble which was accompanied by a sash.

Link inspected the material of his sash. A symbol which was weaved in red cotton struck him as familiar; he had remembered briefly catching a glimpse of if during the raid on the village. However, viewing the symbol up close held a much more sinister aura with it. The inverted Hylian crest was displayed in a maroon colour. Link had remembered that Ferrister had told him that the crest's shape represent the royal law being flipped in the wake of Borin's reign; and that the deep red colour was to symbolise the spilt blood of the royal family. When dressing himself in the black getup, Link was unable to shake the strong, unmistakable stench of blood which was embedded within the fabric.

Ferrister and Link shared an awkward exchange as they bid a brief farewell for what could be the final time. The young hero had kept true to his promise and left before dawn, before his mother awoke.

The route to the castle filled Link with an uneasy feeling of nostalgia. The journey across the many acres of greenery was almost routine to him; yet after such a long absence he couldn't shake the feeling that he no longer belonged there. Upon reaching the castles exterior walls, the true extend of Borin's influence was revealed.

* * *

><p>The halls of the once sacred building which Link had come to know where laced with the stench of arsenic and liquor. The fine art and sculptures which were displayed gracefully throughout the castle were now vandalised and crudely defaced beyond recognition in a display of disrespect to the proud monarchs which the they used to represent. The fine stone walls and plush royal carpets were also worn down to an unrecognisable state. Link had recalled being told by his farther that Borin encouraged his men to partake in reckless behaviour, apparently he aimed to keep them as crazy as he was. He had more control over them when their inhibitions were unstable.<p>

Link continued to cautiously navigate through the labyrinth-like building in it's current state of disrepair.

He took special care in ensuring that his actions seemed as nonchalant as possible so as to avoid raising suspicion. He continued to wonder passed groups of men, most likely Borin's off duty soldiers, drinking and gambling, littering the grand chambers of the castle with their misdeeds. Link also came across small groups of women lingering throughout the halls. He could only assume that they were prostitutes, forced to sell themselves under Borin's orders. As Link continued his treacherous journey, he slowly began to loose hope of finding any clues as to Zelda's whereabouts.

Just as Link began to subdue his frantic efforts; he was caught off guard by something, or rather someone, who seemed strangely out of place. He couldn't explain what it was that first drew him to the hooded figure which had slowly been wandering through the same, vast corridors as he had. Maybe it was the mystery which surrounded the unidentified crusader; or something deeper, dwelling inside of him alongside the power he had been granted from the goddesses. Link watched the figures' unusual movements as the stranger had seemingly tried their best to elude contact with Borin's men. Though, in fact, the inebriated soldiers thought little of the unknown assailant.

In a second that could have been easily missed, Link was able to catch a glimpse of the figures face. He was momentarily struck down by the array of strong, familiar features which housed the unmistakable crimson irises of the ancient, long since extinct Sheikah tribe. Link knew, without a moment of hesitation, that the eyes belong to non other than Impa, Zelda's caretaker.

Without thinking, Link allowed his compulsiveness to dominate his actions as he hastily moved towards the older woman and called out her name. The platinum haired Sheikah woman turned in his direction wearing an expression of panic and despair. She could only stand motionless in a state of shock, horrified that her identity had been compromised as the young man practically ran towards her. Impa quickly made a move to escape his advances but was caught by a strange familiarly in his voice when he called her name yet again.

Initially, the older woman was intrigued that the uniformed man didn't seem to offer a threat; however this was soon replaced by anger that he had so foolishly revealed her identity amongst the most dangerous men in Hyrule.

Impa leaned forward to take a merciless, vice like grip on Link's upper arm and forced the young hero into the adjacent storage room. Once in there, she frantically slammed the wooden door shut behind them before shoving the young man back in her rage.

"Are you completely mad, you fool!" She furiously barked at him. The then readjusted the volume of her voice to a hushed tone so as to not gather anymore attention. "I will not let you expose me, do you understand? If any of these men found out my true identity they would take great pleasure in tearing me to pieces." Impa's crimson orbs were filled with fear and uncertainty as she took the time to look over the young man. His features seemed so familiar and painfully obvious to her, yet she couldn't identify him.

After a few moments the realisation hit her like a blow to the chest as she stumbled back onto the door. She let out a sharp gasp and raised her hands to her mouth in a show of disbelief. Impa's eyes wide in amazement as she spoke.

"Link?" her voice came as a weak whisper. She instinctively learned forward slightly and narrowed her eyes. "It couldn't be you could it?"

The older woman launched forward to cup the young man's face in her hands. She examined his handsome features closely. Her rouge eyes danced over his face as small tears began to form. She smiled warmly and spoke in a soft tone.

"Oh my, how you've changed. Look at you." Impa allowed her hands to fall from his face as she then took a step back. "There was a time when I thought you would never return to us." Her smile soon dropped from her features. "And now that you have, I fear you are too late." Impa bowed her head and turned away from Link.

The young man, suddenly feeling panicked by the implications of the Sheikah woman's last sentence lunged to grab her arm and make her face him. He had initially intended to interrogate her but was distracted by the long thick scar which twisted along the length of her recently exposed forearm.

"A small penance to pay in return for my life." Impa spoke in a tone of mock gratefulness as she noticed Link's sudden fascination in her wound. She continued to elaborate. "Upon being forced from the castle, Zelda and I were attacked by Borin's men. The wounds were merely superficial." She said in reassurance upon noticing Link's concern.

The young hero let go of his grasp on Impa's arm and spoke in a grim tone.

"Where is she?" His words were simple, yet they expressed so much suppressed emotion. Link waited for the older woman to reply, equally anticipating and dreading her answer.

"Safe."

"Where?"

"Do you really think I would divulge on such information so carelessly?" Impa spoke in a stern tone, as if she was once again scolding Link. Upon witnessing his moronic act of almost compromising both of their true identities, her fears that he was too reckless to be trusted were confirmed. Impa turned to straighten her cloak as Link spoke up.

"With utmost respect to you Impa, I don't think either one of us is in a position to be keeping secrets. I'll ask you again, where is she?"

Impa smirked slightly in amusement at the young man's lack of etiquette and subtlety; she was strangely relieved that the young hero's attitude had barely changed since he left them three years ago.

"As I have already stated, she's safe, for now. I will not let you jeopardize that Link, we have both scarified so much in return for our lives. The very reason that I have returned to the castle is to keep an eye on Borin's Upholders. We need to keep one step ahead of them to ensure that Zelda is never found. Bringing you to her will only compromise everything I have strived for. I've seen that poor girl loose everything she has ever had, her health is the only thing she has left."

"She did it to herself." Link mumbled under his breath. As quiet as his words were, they still reached Impa's ears. The pure ignorance of his statement caused the Sheikah woman to loose whatever control she had over her temper.

"You did this to her!" Impa raged in a defensive fury. She had lunged towards Link and pointed her finger accusingly at him. The young man, clearly offended by such a claim, had little trouble matching the woman's anger.

"I did this? How could I have, I wasn't even here-"

"-Exactly! You weren't here where you, Link! You weren't here to stop any of this!"

Link rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in an expression of his frustration. Exhaling deeply, he calmed himself and spoke again.

"Tell me Impa? Why does everyone assume that I can accomplish tasks that are clearly beyond my control? Everyone looks to me like I am their saviour; they idolise me and hold me up so highly. I couldn't have changed any of this. What happened here would have happened regardless." Link had gestured his arms out to Impa as a slight offering of reasoning and peace between them.

Impa, not convinced by Link's argument, continued to stare at him from across the miniscule room. She sighed, also growing frustrated at the level of miscommunication between them. She continued in a low, but harsh register.

"You really are clueless aren't you Link? Do you not know why she refused to marry? She was waiting. She was waiting for you! I knew, deep down that she was making a dreadful mistake, yet I didn't have the heart to tell her. I had a blind and foolish faith in her; just as she had for you. It's what you do for someone you love so very deeply, you have faith in them." Impa had noticed the young hero slowly back away. His expression changing to one of disbelief and confusion. His eyebrows rose as he wondered whether to believe Impa's words. The caretaker continued.

"I know why you fled this land. I would even go so far as to say that I understand your reasoning. Yet we were taught to believe in the Hero of Hyrule, the bearer of courage, and your actions have tarnished the very title you were chosen to inherit. As hard as it is to accept, you need to take some of the responsibility here."

The young hero was about to retaliate in some form, yet he was abruptly cut of by the strident sound of a horn as it reverbed through the stone hallways of the castle. The noise was more of a call of order rather than a warning of an incoming threat. It soon became clear from the commotion on the opposite side of the door, that Borin was calling a gathering of his men in Hyrule castle's most esteemed chambers, the throne room.

* * *

><p>Link and Impa had successfully followed the flow of troops without raising suspicion. They had consciously stayed far behind the initial rush; along with the latecomers and stragglers as they answered Borin's call. When they arrived at their destination, the two impostors remained within the furthest corner of the room to ensure they were able to plan a hasty escape route, should the need for one arise. The troops fell eerily silent abruptly as their leader prepared to make his entrance.<p>

When the ominous figure of Borin had finally emerged; the man's height was clearly his most intimidating feature. His frame stood tall and lean as he marched into view. His appearance seemed to reflect his 30-something age. The leader's skin was almost a ghostly white hue, which contrasted hauntingly with his dark eyes. His orbs were almost black and carried the same intimidating quality as his height initially had. Borin possessed a head full of well groomed chestnut hair which was accompanied by a short, neat beard. He seemed to be the kind of man who took vanity seriously as his many years serving the royal family had spurred him to take good care of his appearance. Borin had dressed himself in fine, rich fabric which was tailored in a way similar to the uniforms of his men. Since entering the room; the menacing man's expression had never fallen far from a wide grin, which seemed to be hiding something horribly sinister.

In a sick display of his masochistic power, Borin had gathered his troops in the once magnificent throne room of Hyrule castle. A row of unpleasant metal cages were mounted along the furthest of the grand walls. Each one housed an inmate. They were identified as the survivors of the numerous violent raids on the towns and villages of Hyrule. Borin's Uholder's had taken it upon themselves to capture the residents who had avoided death, and bring them back to the castle grounds. Once in the confines of the castle, the survivors were subject to months of both physical and mental torture. Borin used this unholy method to break down the rebels' spirit and convince them to join the ranks of his army. Each victim stood bloody, bruised, disorientated and emaciated in their enclosures as Borin proudly displayed them in his sickening exhibition. The sight alone was enough to fill both Link and Impa with outrage and disgust.

Borin ordered for one of the men to be brought to him. The crazed nobleman stood victoriously in front of the throne, which he had wrongfully claimed as his own, and waited for the unfortunate prisoner to be forced before him. The feeble man timidly shook from both weariness and intimidation as Borin began to circle him. The nobleman's swift and agile movements around his wounded prisoner resembled that of a vulture circling it's pray. Borin then smirked and turned to address his troops.

"Weakness!" He started. "This is what she has created. Her influence has weakened many of the strongest and most valiant men in Hyrule. She is poisonous! Their loyalty to the traitorous witch has only made them feeble! Look!"

He gestured a hand towards his victim as an example.

"However, if they join us, we will offer them the chance to stand as the proud Hylians they once were." Borin turned to his prisoner and spoke again.

"I will offer your poor soul mercy if you bow to me."

"Never!" The man's voice was weak and hoarse, yet his resilience to Borin's orders was admirable.

Borin raised a thick eyebrow at his prisoner's rebellious tone. His hand moved to his waist as he pulled a small dagger from the sheath which rested there. Borin then waved the sharp blade in front of his victim's face as an intense display of intimidation before he spat in a vicious tone.

"She has made a mockery of this kingdom. She has made a mockery of you, my friend." He leaned in closer to the trembling man's face. "You ask yourself right now, if she is really worth dieing for?"

The shaking man managed a strained reply which came out no louder than a whisper.

"Yes." In a surprise display of honour, the man then threw his arms in the air and shouted with pride.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Borin simply took a step back and grinned at the man's bravery. His sable eye's glistened slightly with a hint of amusement as he raised his hands to applaud the man.

"Well said my friend, I'm almost envious of your courage." Borin vigorously gabbed the mans arm and pulled him into an embrace whilst talking into his ear. "You have my respect, dear fellow…" He paused.

"But not my mercy…"

In one swift, graceful motion, Borin forced the daggers' blade deep into his victims' throat. He then pulled out the blade with ease and let the man helplessly fall to the floor. The gruesome sight earned a horrified response from Borin's other prisoners as they watched helplessly from their iron confines. The victim jerked and spluttered violently on the throne room floor as his blood continued to flow profusely out of his gaping neck wound and gush from his mouth.

The room fell deathly silent, as even Borin's troops remained stunned by their leader's hostility. Link and Impa stood motionlessly at the back of the room, unable to comprehend such an evil deed. The Sheikah Woman had turned her head in revulsion during the ghastly execution. Yet Link never took his eyes away from Borin, never letting the man leave his frosty blue stare. He needed to see what Borin was truly capable of in order to justify the pure hatred which he felt for the barbaric leader. The young man felt a serge of fury begin to fester within him as he remained fixated on Borin. His hands balled into fists at either side of his hips as he struggled to contain himself.

Link was soon brought back to reality when he felt Impa's hand clasp his fist. He quickly turned his head to be met by her stern stare.

"Stay calm, young hero." She hissed to remind him that they were still behind enemy lines.

Borin's voice once again boomed and echoed in the grand room as he calmly wiped his blade clean of his victim's blood and addressed the remaining prisoners.

"Now, my unholy cohorts, do you have anything else you wish to say?" He asked in a mockingly cocky voice before turning his back on them, not expecting a reply.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" A feeble, yet audible yell came from a crippled elderly man.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Another strained call was heard from a batted and bruised young woman.

Suddenly the remaining prisoner's began to chant in unison with one another. Their patriotic battle cries increasing in volume as they enthusiastically beat the iron bars of their cages in a rhythm. The chants grew louder and louder and overpowered every other sound in the room.

Borin stood in silence for a brief moment of disbelief before his expression soon twisted into an enthusiastic grin. He began to gleefully clap his hands in unison with their chants, as he indulged his psychotic nature. Borin took great joy in other's desperation. He had attempted to hide his sociopathic tendencies in the past; however in his current position of ultimate power, he allowed his dark desires to run wild. His madness only solidified his position as a leader, spurring a fear within the men he controlled.

Borin smile widened as he slowly turned to the highest standing officer of his fleet. The Machiavellian leader spoke in a register low enough only for the officer to hear.

"Gather my men and execute every last one of the prisoners. Make it as messy as you please." He briefly displayed a Cheshire cat-like grin at the troop, expressing his enjoyment and anticipation in regards to his malevolent request.

Borin then bowed to his prisoners in a pseudo display of courtesy before joyfully strolling towards the rooms exit. As the leader neared Link and Impa's position in the most southerly part of the grand chamber, the young hero began to feel his anger build yet again. The crazed nobleman inched closer to the pair as he carelessly continued his route.

A brief second of close contact between the two men occurred as Borin forced his way through the vast volume of troops currently inhabiting the room. The leader had foolishly allowed his shoulder to knock into Link's causing the younger man to struggle to contain his distaste.

Borin swiftly excited the throne room and cheerfully whistled a as he scoped the long corridor of his new abode. He swung his arms by his sides as he strode. The pure antagonistic nature of this savage man caused Link to charge after him in a blind rage.

Impa's strong grasp on Link's arm pulled him back from an act me would certainly regret. She continued to pull him and force him into a small alcove along the castle's interior wall. The space offered them privacy as Impa spoke sense into the young man.

"I always knew that your recklessness would be the death of me." She scolded. "I am not dieing today Link!" She violently hissed at him.

Link took a second to collect himself and regain his inhibitions. He then noticed the fear which plagued Impa's features.

"Having said that." She started. "This has to end. That man, that poor man died before us today. And for what? Faith? There can be no more bloodshed Link! No more. I will not allow it and Zelda would certainly not allow it. If she were here today, she would have gladly taken his place." She had said it more herself than to Link. Impa let her burgundy eyes fall to the floor as she loosened her grasp on the young man. Her voice was weak and inflicted with defeat.

"I will take you to her." She stated matter-of-factly before continuing.

"But be warned, young hero, the doors in which you are about to open may never be sealed again. By accompanying me you may have set a series of events into motion that cannot be altered or ceased. Are you willing to take such a risk?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: Oh my dearest review button, wouldn't you love to have some friends?_

_Seriously guys, the poor thing wants you to press it! _

_xxx_


	3. Strangers

_**A/N:**__ Okay, chapter 3 time people! :D_

_A big, fat thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter:_

_**la generala**__, __**Laura**__, __**Itea**__, __**Lady. Zayriah**__ and __**talkstoangels77**_

_Thank you! xxxxx_

_Right, who's__ up for a Zelink reunion?_

_Gah, I can already feel myself getting __all angsty again!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend Of Zelda D:_

* * *

><p><span>Strangers<span>

"_Time is a preoccupation that can cause even lovers to become mere strangers"_

Epona was a constant. His one true friend. Wherever Link ventured on his travels, the faithful steed was never far behind. He was ever thankful that their relationship remained as simplistic as it did, there were no secrets or lies, just a mutual loyalty and trust.

However, the horse's will power was truly tested when Link was asked to accompany Impa to Greudo desert. The trail from the castle grounds to the sandy, barren plains was a harsh and gruelling one which challenged the steed's endurance. Despite her turmoil, Epona continued relentlessly on her journey across the many aches of severe terrain which Hyrule had to offer. It was a show of her devotion and loyalty to Link more than anything else.

It was almost dusk when they finally arrived at the dusty wastelands which sat at the very edge of the kingdom. The fading sunlight offered the two travellers a hazy view of a small stone building which lay in a secluded alcove of the desert. Link was taken aback by the size of the miniscule structure. He found it hard to comprehend how both Zelda and Impa had survived in such an isolated place without being driven completely mad.

As they ventured closer, a small make-shift stable could be seen just behind the building. A neatly piled unlit camp fire also sat just in ahead of its entrance. However small their camp was, the two women had been resourceful enough to accommodate their every need. The reality surrounding their inadequate accommodation had angered Link greatly. Zelda was royalty; she deserved so much more than the humble settlement could offer her. It was unjustifiable that she and Impa were forced to live in exile and poverty.

The anxiety had hit Link full force as he finally reached his destination. Even thought he had the whole journey to prepare himself, he still hadn't the slightest idea how to approach Zelda after all this time. Impa had agreed to settle the horses in the stable as she ushered Link into the place that was now her home.

* * *

><p>The ceilings hung low inside their diminutive safe haven. The interior stone walls were painted a colour which resembled that of the barren, sandy plains which occupied the outside landscape. The building only housed a few meagre rooms and was decorated with mismatched furniture. Blankets, rugs and quilts were strewn across the interior in a lame attempt at making the place seem 'homely'. Link allowed his eyes to scan the room until they fell onto a small frame which hung on the wall ahead of him. He moved to get a closer look at the object on display and soon found that the frame housed a small scrap of paper. It wasn't until Link was up close to the frame that he could actually read the inked markings. The sentimentality of it took the young man by surprise. It was a brief yet affectionate note from a loving father to his adoring daughter. He knew without a second thought that they were the very last words of the former king of Hyrule. Link remained captivated by the markings to the extend that he was unable to hear the faint sound of approaching footsteps on the stone floor.<p>

He only sensed the presence behind him when it was far too late to act. The cool mental of the blade pressed against his neck sent a chill down his spine. The sharp edge cause great discomfort as he felt it dig into the skin under his chin. Now that his senses had been awakened from their subdued state, Link was able to identify certain attributes of his attacker. The first was the fragrance; it was subtle and lingering, and obviously feminine. This coincided with the attackers height, the blade was angled slightly upwards, meaning that she stood shorter than he did. The last clue lay In her voice as she demanded that he left the residence immediately.

It must have been the black garb he was still dressed in that confused her. She had assumed the worst; that the intruder was here to make an attempt on her life. She pressed the blade further into his flesh, yet it still didn't draw blood. Link instantly concluded that the weapon must be blunt and chose to seize whatever opportunity he could to disarm her. He made a cocky, sly remark that caused his attacker to momentarily weaver her hold on the weapon.

Her hesitation provided Link with a window of opportunity. With the leverage he had gained, he was able to gain a firm grasp on the hilt of her blade and angle it away from his throat. In one swift motion, he then forcefully knocked her hand into the hard wall causing her to immediately drop the dagger. A loud clank was heard as the metal hit the floor. Once Link was satisfied that his attacker had been disarmed; her took a strong hold on her opposing wrist and restrained her whole body against the stone wall behind her.

The young woman furiously began to fight and struggle against her captor. She continued to shout and thrash violently yet this only caused him to push harder against her. However, her vigorous and unpredictable actions were soon halted when he said her name aloud.

It was his voice that struck her as oddly familiar. Zelda froze as she timidly gazed up at the intruder through frightened azure eyes. Tousled dark blonde stands of hair fell over her features after they were disrupted during her struggle. The porcelain skin of her face had become flushed with various shades of red.

Her eyes widened the moment she realised that the array of features before her belonged to none other than Link. Her jaw quickly went slack causing her mouth to fall open in disbelief; though no sound came from it. The young hero allowed his grip on Zelda to loosen slightly, however he didn't allow her to regain her personal space, not yet.

Link offered her a small, almost bashful smile in an attempt to ease her initial panic. However this only caused her to take a sharp intake of breath in retaliation, as if she had the wind knocked out of her. The young man had let go of one of her wrists but kept a hold on the other, he was still unsure of her motives and was worried that she might either flee or attack.

The former queen timidly brought her hand up to his face. It was almost as if she were expecting him to disappear at any given moment. She took a few moments to examine the changes he had undergone in his absence. Link also took the moment of calm to focus on the girl he had left behind and the woman he had returned to. His attention was drawn to a thin dark line which had drawn an ugly contusion across her pale skin. It begun on her left cheek and continued until it reached the bridge of her nose.

The scar on her face was the reality check he had needed. It hit him like punch to the gut. This was his fault.

Link moved his free hand to her face to touch the damaged skin. He almost missed the whisper of retaliation that she hissed at him.

"No" She could only manage to say one simple word; yet it was enough to cause the young man to halt midway through his actions. He offered her a dubious look before continuing.

"No!" She snapped. This time it came across as more of a demand than a plea. She peered up at him through a stone cold stare. The uncertainty and fear from moments before had quickly slipped away to allow her to adopt a brash yet hollow front.

"But your scar-"

"-Isn't your concern." Her voice was firm and her stare remained icy and cold. "You weren't here, it was no longer your obligation to protect me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Link was taken aback by the accusatory and bitter tone of her voice and found himself speechless. He attempted to defend himself or at least calm the hostile tension between them, but he was shortly cut off yet again by Zelda.

"Could you let go of my hand now, please?" She calmly nodded her head in the direction of her left wrist, which was still pressed against the wall in Link's grasp. The young hero displayed a doubtful look. He was unwilling to let go, fearing that she would simply walk away when so much was still left unresolved.

The very moment that Link had released her from his grip, she had shoved her way passed him and strode in the direction of the door. She didn't even utter a word to Impa; who stood lingering in the doorway since entering a few moments prior.

Link instinctively made a move to follow her but was stopped by the Sheikah woman as she held her hand out to stop him in his tracks. She asked him to obey one simple command.

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>Link had taken Impa's advice and waited until the sun had set to venture outside. He cautiously exited the small sanctuary and soon caught sight of Zelda. She had taken a position by the side of the camp fire, which was now lit. The young woman lay on her back with her arms outstretched behind her head as she gazed up to the night sky. She continued her fixation with the stars even when she was well aware of Link's presence.<p>

The young man carefully set himself down opposite her. He silently let his eyes scan over her figure for a few moments. Her attire was the first characteristic to strike him as odd. He was used to seeing Zelda's small frame dressed in the finest fabrics and most luxurious textures. Yet here she lay dressed in basic shades of beige and brown. Her long dark blond locks which used to be luminous were now constrained in a long braid which fell over her right shoulder. Yet without the imperial appeal; she still remained the most beautiful woman he had ever had the privilege of meeting.

Zelda lazily rolled from her back to her stomach as she propped her upper body on her elbows. For a brief moment she caught the hero's gaze. She instantly fluttered her lashes and sighed before she began to speak.

"It is not hatred that I hold for you Link." She spoke into the space between them. Link began to stare intently at her, intrigued by whatever point she was making.

"It never was hatred. The reason I acted in such a way before was because I was ashamed of what it was that I felt." The young royal lifted her gaze to meet his eyes yet again. Her voice came across as cold as she spoke in monotone.

"I felt nothing." She almost regretted saying the words. She waited for a few moments for them to sink in before continuing.

"I no longer care that you fled Hyrule. I also don't care that you have returned to me. As harsh as this may sound, it is the truth. I no longer carry that feeling of amity for you, not anymore. I would guess that our time apart has hardened me to this world. I have witnessed the extremes of human nature and it frightens me. I stopped hoping for your return a long time ago, Link."

Link remained silent as he watched her speak. He was quietly fixated on her every word, hoping to find a hint of dishonesty in her voice. Yet everything she said had been true. There was no remorse or sorrow plaguing her features, her expression remained blank and agonizingly frank. The young hero slowly nodded his head in agreement with her, not really taking in all of it. He hadn't noticed her move and take a seat beside him in a lame attempt at offering him some deluded comfort.

"It was not your doing." She started. "I wish. I truly wish that I could feel something right at this moment. Even if it was hatred, because at least if I could hate, I know that I could still hold the capacity to love."

She continued in a remorseful tone; knowing that her words would hurt him far greater than any physical pain she could inflict. Link was aimlessly staring into the fire, battling with his inner conflict, trying to distract himself from the stinging she had caused. Zelda slowly lifted her hand and placed it into Link's in a meagre offering of her condolences.

The distracted hero snatched his gaze away from the flames and looked down to her delicate hold on his hand. The mere contact alone was enough to remind him of the teenage love they had once shared. He instinctively took her hand in his own and held onto it tightly. Her rejection was painfully dawning on him; her stone like delivery was flooding his every thought. He prayed to the Goddesses that he had misheard her. He didn't realise that his grip on her hand had gotten tighter in his anguish.

She rose from her position and stood facing the cool night air with her back turned to him. Her arm was still outstretched behind her as he refused to let her out of his tight clasp. He was still clinging desperately to the touch that he had waited years for. Link could not simply let her walk away, not whilst her heartless words were still ringing in his ears. There had to be more, there had to be something she was keeping from him underneath her cold exterior. He was unwilling to accept the fact that they now stood as strangers and nothing more.

Zelda attempted to regain her limb by pulling away again; however Link stubbornly held a strong clasp on her hand. The power struggle soon ended when the former monarch lost her footing and toppled into the young hero. Zelda quickly regained her balance and fought to keep the distance between them. Yet Link still pulled her closer in a desperate attempt to reawaken the familiarity which they had once shared. The young hero had caused the former princess to lose her stability again and stumble until she was sitting on his lap. She feebly attempted to stand whist whispering a plea that only fell on deaf ears.

"Please, let me go." Her words echoed a double entendre. She was begging for him to let go of her both physically and emotionally. Feeling her temper begin to shorten; she took his face in one hand and forced him to look her in the eye. She inched closer and spoke slowly and clearly.

"There is nothing left for you here anymore. You shouldn't have come back." Her tone was cold and emotionless, as if she were reading from a pre-written script kept somewhere in her mind. She continued to stare, not blinking, not wavering the slightest from her cruel guise. Zelda didn't bother to wait for Link's reply as she sharply yanked her hand from his grasp. She simply turned away and headed inside her home without a word or even a second glance back at him.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night before Link finally retired back into the dwelling. He was severely struggling to come to terms with Zelda's words. How could she have disowned him so easily? How could she be so cold? The woman who rejected him that very night had bared nothing in common with the girl he had once loved. He had noticed the lack of passion behind her eyes, the lack of faith in her voice. It had seemed that she had given up on everything entirely. It was a thought that filled him with fear and hopelessness.<p>

Link was brought back to reality when he felt a cool chill consume him. He looked ahead to see the camp fire had reduced to mere smoulders and thus decided to turn in for the night. Impa had asked for him to stay and had kindly arranged a small bedspread for him in the living area. The arrangement of blankets lay on the floor and were dimly lit by the small flames within the interior fireplace. Link had begun to rearrange them as a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Do you believe her?" he turned to see Impa's form casually leaning against the doorframe behind him. She spoke again. "Do you believe that she no longer feels anything for you?" The older Sheikah woman took a step forward, her figure moved clearly into view.

Link sighed as he continued to shift the blankets on the floor with his feet.

"Why would she lie about such things?" He asked, not bothering to turn in Impa's direction.

"To protect herself, Link. Just as you did."

Link quickly glanced at Impa again. He cocked his head to the side in a display of confusion. He needed to know what she was trying to prove.

"You fled this kingdom to protect yourself from anguish, did you not? Zelda built her walls to do just that. I know that her words are not true. It's almost a persona she's been moulding and shaping for herself for the past two years; pretending to be as brave and fearless as everyone assumes she is. I'm beginning to think that she almost believes it herself. She needs so desperately to find the passion she once had. The will to fight back. You must help her to do that Link."

The Sheikah woman held out her hands in her plea before enthusiastically indulging in her own argument.

"Just imagine if she found that strength, she could lead her loyal followers to victory over Borin's men. She could take back her title and return order to Hyrule!"

"Are you honestly purposing that we start a war, Impa?" A bemused Link questioned when he caught the hints of excitement in the older woman's voice. He still remained cynical of her words, yet couldn't deny the desire to believe them.

Impa allowed herself a small, amused smile as she took a step back and folded her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I am. Maybe these past two years of living in exile have played cruel tricks on my mind." She started. "Or maybe, this is the best idea I've ever had."

Link opened his mouth in an attempt to reiterate the Shiekah woman's unthinkable and deluded plan but was cut short by Impa again.

"You should be getting some rest, weary hero." She slowly backed into the doorway which she had previously been standing. "We depart for Kakariko village at dawn."

Link had caught on to the older woman's sly change in subject. He decided to let it drop as he tiredly questioned her.

"Kakariko?"

"It is the last safe place in this kingdom; the only settlement which is free from Borin's influence. I require you to escort us there." The caretaker stated matter-of-factly as she continued to edge away.

"Do you think it wise Impa? Zelda wouldn't appreciate my presence."

"That may be so." Impa smiled slightly at the young man's naïve doubtfulness as she slowly turned towards her sleeping quarters. She couldn't help but openly ponder on a small remaining detail as she left.

"Still it's funny. Despite everything she has said to you this evening; she never did ask you to leave this place, did she?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Reviewers get pie…..metaphorical, internet pie that is_

_xxx_


	4. The Children Of Kakariko

_**A/N:**__ First off, have you guys seen the latest trailer for Skyward Sword? The one titled 'Romance Trailer' from IGN_

_Two words… HOLY CRAP! Seriously, watch it! :3 _

_I gots to give thanks for my lovely reviewers :D _

_**Laura, la generala, Itea**__ and __**The Pilot**_

_Xxx_

_Okay this is the longest chapter I've written for this story! Yay!_

_:D_

_Disclaimer: I don not own The Legend of Zelda_

* * *

><p><span>The Children Of Kakariko<span>

"Do you think they're dead, Mallik?" Thea Bloomen spoke the words softly to her brother so as to not disturb him. However, her twin sat in his blissful ignorance, playing with the dead leaves and few shoots of dry grass which lay on the dusty ground beneath him.

Thea shifted uncomfortably as she carefully sat down next to Mallik. She had made the effort to act cautiously around him since she knew that her brother had taken their recent relocation badly. He had hardly spoken to anyone since they arrived in Kakariko village along with the other children from Ordon.

Their parents had sent them away to save them from the horrors inflicted by Borin's troops. The many inns and stores which populated the thriving community had become shelters for the orphans of war. It seemed that every day saw the new arrival of children from all ages and walks of life. Many were orphaned by Borin's countless raids on their hometowns. The lucky ones were sent away their before they could bear a witness to the traumatising slaughtering that had ensued in their humble villages.

Thea and Mallik were twins born to Ferrister and Esther Bloomen 10 short years ago. They had spent their entire existence living in the peaceful dwelling known as Ordon village. They knew nothing of the vast kingdom which lay on their doorstep, nor did they wish to know. The twins had lived a simple existence with simple aspirations. Thea wished to learn how to cook and sew like her mother had; and Mallik was desperate to be as brave and courageous as his other brother, Link.

That was before Link had left them.

Thea softly nudged her brother with her elbow as she reiterated her question.

"Mallik, what do you think has become of mother and father?" The young girl furrowed her eyebrows as she turned away from her sibling. Small tears had begun to form in the corners of her hazel eyes and she had not wanted her brother to witness her despair.

"I had the most terrible dream the other night." She started, attempting to keep a calm composure. "There was a fire in Ordon. The whole village had burnt to the ground; only ashes were left behind. I called for mother and father, but they did not reply."

"They're fine!" Mallik bitterly snapped as he tossed away the twig he had been tampering with in his boredom. The young boy stubbornly pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them.

"Then why would they send us here?" Thea quietly pried

"Because they worry too much! They always have." Mallik still could not look at his sister as he scowled at the dry, dusty ground of Kakariko graveyard. He refused to allow her negativity in and chose to push it as far away from his thoughts as possible.

Thea gazed over to her brother and inwardly agreed to drop the subject. She allowed her eyes to wonder over their sombre surroundings. The overwhelmingly bleak shades of grey from the graveyard had stirred a morbid train of thought within her.

"What about Link? What do you think has become of our brother?" Thea thought aloud, not expecting an answer. She had said it in more of a reassurance to herself, so as to make sure that she did not forget her older sibling. Thea had still retained some faith in Link; even after he left them without reason. Mallik, however did not. The young boy bitterly spoke.

"He is not our brother."

* * *

><p>The steep gorge in which Kakariko village resided was ominous and foreboding. Link allowed his eyes to scale the steep canyon walls which seemed to enclose the three travellers as they neared the end of their journey. Upon reaching the summit of Death Mountain, the dormant volcano which overlooked the village, Link, Impa and Zelda had dismounted their horses and continued their route on foot.<p>

The caretaker had informed Link that the treacherous journey to Kakariko village was routine for the two women. Every so often they would have to venture from their solitude and gather supplies from the village. The citizens of Kakariko were among an exclusive group of people to have actually had contact with Zelda after she was dethroned. They saw it as a great privilege, yet Link had begun to doubt his own loyalty.

During their trek, the young hero kept casting his gaze in the direction of the former queen. He silently observed her for the entirety of their journey, hoping to catch the slightest figments of the '_old Zelda_' he had once loved. Every so often she would meet his stare and the two would share an awkward glance. On a few occasions she even offered him a small smile, nothing more than a brief crease of her lips. Yet he could tell that the expression was hollow and meaningless, it was done out of courtesy rather than genuine affection.

Impa distracted Link from his inner thoughts as she took a position beside him and leaned over to speak quietly in his ear.

"They're watching us."

"Excuse me?"

"You won't be able to see them but they are there." Impa cast her gaze upwards to the steep walls of the gorge. "It is how the residence of Kakariko have kept so safe. They watch from their vantage points atop of the cliffs. They can spot an oncoming invasion from miles away and take appropriate action immediately."

"Appropriate action?" Link couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of uneasiness and intimidation caused by Impa's words.

"I would assume that at least 10 archers are aiming their arrows at you this very moment." Impa stated as she displayed a cheerful grin. She was amused by Link's obvious state of concern. She continued in reassurance. "Do not fret, Link. They will cease to fire as long as you are in our company."

Link couldn't resist the urge to scope the canyon walls for a final time as he suddenly became very aware of his attire. His only outfit was that of Borin's troops since he had left his legendary green tunic back in Ordon. The young man then shifted his attention back to the matter at hand; the three of them had reached the gates of Kakariko village. The hero took a look down at his uniform and began to nervously straighten the creases in his shirt. Link stopped his motions when he noticed that Zelda had turned back to gaze at him. The young woman opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped herself as Impa successfully unlocked the gate.

* * *

><p>Shaman Jonas had acted as the standing mayor for Kakariko village since the fall of the Hylian royal family two years ago. The villagers turned to him in their hour of need; hoping that the spiritual leader could offer them solace, even if it was in vain. At such a time, it took great bravery for Jonas to rise above his cohorts and act as their strength. He had tragically lost his wife during the pinnacle of Borin's uprising. She had travelled to the castle in a peaceful appeal to the crazed leader. Nonetheless she was brutally beaten to death when she refused to succumb or conform to his beliefs. Borin would have claimed that it was her faith that killed her; Jonas, on the other hand, simply believed that her faith had actually saved her. Saved her from witnessing the true terror of Borin's reign.<p>

That is why people flocked to Jonas; very few men could find such peace in an act that others would mourn. He taught them to bind together and stand as a unit in times of distress. Using Kakariko village as a refuge for the children was also his brain child. Jonas was a good man, a rare breed to come across in present day Hyrule.

The good-willed Shaman now stood before the three travellers with his arms outstretched in a loving, welcoming gesture. Stood beside him was a short, young woman with bright blue eyes and vibrant, red hair. She was introduced as Anju, Jonas's daughter. Link took a moment to observe the young woman, noticing how intimidating she looked when armed with a large bow. Impa had informed him on their journey that it was Anju who was trusted with the duty of maintaining safety within Kakariko village. She had taken the role in honour of her late mother, and vowed to protect the sacred lives of those who still resided in the village. Anju also held a great responsibility in commanding the men and women who fought to protect Zelda and those loyal to her.

Jonas's face lit up as he instantly recognised the array of features which belonged to both Zelda and Impa. He warmly smiled and stepped forward to greet his former ruler with a tight, if somewhat overbearing, hug. The young woman was caught off guard and failed to return the gesture to the extent that Jonas had. Link noticed the Shaman offer Zelda a few comforting words before releasing her from his grasp. The young hero also caught a glimmer of the forced smile which she offered in return. The older man then offered Impa his greetings with as much enthusiasm as he had the former queen.

It was then that Jonas finally acknowledged Link's presence. The young man awkwardly began to introduce himself when he was suddenly halted by the Shaman. Jonas looked at Link with a slight glimmer in his eye; both men stood silent for a brief moment before the older, more esteemed man spoke.

"I know very well who you are, young man." Jonas' stern expression soon gave way to a wide, beaming grin. "Link! The hero of Hyrule! You have returned to us!" The large man launched forward and tightly squeezed the young hero with such force that Link was lifted from the ground. He had not been expecting such a warm welcome and had let out an involuntary shriek as the Shaman overpowered him. The unintentionally comedic act earned a few hushed chuckles from both Anju and Impa as they looked on. The meeting had also gained the attention of a small group of children nearby as they curiously watched the new arrivals.

Jonas finally released his hold on Link, yet kept his hand on the young man's shoulders as he gestured his free arm out to the settlement before them.

"Link, welcome to Kakariko village. May we offer you our hospitality in good thanks, brave hero!"

"Link?"

The voice was weak yet sounded so familiar as it reached Link's ears. He instinctively turned to seek out the source.

The young man couldn't help but grin widely as his blue gaze fell onto the timid form of Thea, his younger sister, who stood warily behind them.

"Link!" Thea spoke again. She was still in a state of disbelief and confusion. The ten year old girl stood shakily on her feet, uncertain of whether she should approach him.

Link continued to smile at her as he gestured his arms out in her direction. His motion prompted the young girl to sprint forward and launch herself into his open embrace. Thea couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes as she tightly hung on to her older brother. There had been so many times when she had thought the worst had happened to him on his travels. Every night for the past three years she had prayed to the goddesses for his safety before she slept. It had seemed that now her prayers had been answered.

Zelda watched Link reunite with his sibling from a distance. She said nothing, yet she couldn't tear her gaze away from them. It was then that she noticed a young boy standing awkwardly in the shadows. He too was carefully watching Link and Thea. The expression on his face was dubious and unreadable. Zelda couldn't resist the slight pang of pity she felt for the unsure boy.

The youngster had also caught both Link and Thea's attention as the young hero released his sister from his embrace. Link's smile widened even more as he instantly recognised the young boy's features to be that of Mallik. The young man called out to the boy but was only greeted with silence. Link tried again.

"Mallik?" He crouched low to the ground and reached out both of his arms for the young boy.

Mallik backed away, he couldn't help but scowl at Link and his bottom lip had begun to quiver. He couldn't find it in his young heart to forgive the selfish actions of his older brother. Mallik had contrived an idealistic view of Link during his childhood. As a result of this, the young hero's human faults were a devastating reality check that the young boy couldn't face. The return of his brother troubled Mallik and he felt that there was no alternative than to flee.

Link instinctively went to follow his younger brother but was stopped when he felt the Jonas's hand reach out to him.

"Times have been hard on the boy." Jonas started in a soft yet wise voice. "He has struggled to adjust to his new life here. Give him some time Link, he will come to you when he is good and ready."

* * *

><p>Thea had been an enthusiastic host to Link as she took him on a tour of her new home. It had surprised him how she spoke with such passion and poignancy for such a young girl. In return for her warm welcome, Link had calmed Thea's fears for her parents by confirming their wellbeing. The young girl also tried her hardest to explain Mallik's behaviour to Link. She took extra care in choosing her words, not wanting her older brother to feel rejected.<p>

Thea eventually guided Link to Kakariko graveyard, her favourite place in the village. She found the sombre surroundings to be relaxing and act as a form of relief from her worry. She liked to wonder around and read the names engraved in stone; wondering who the people behind them once were. It was also the only place in the village where flowers grew. Thea loved the flowers; they reminded her of Ordon.

Although the young girl was trying her hardest to keep Link's attention; she couldn't snatch it away from the former queen; who stood quietly amongst the graves. Zelda was surrounded by a small group of young girls who were excitedly and enthusiastically chatting amongst themselves. Link had become so fixated on the young woman that he had failed to notice his sister silently wonder away from him.

The young hero couldn't stop the aggravation that had begun to creep up inside as he witnessed Zelda display yet another forced grin. He watched as she humoured the girls and pretended to be the gracious woman they assumed she was. Link had then realised that he hadn't spoken to Zelda since their painful exchange the previous night. He took it on himself to shatter the illusion of her kindness.

"You won't break this deluded composure? Not even for the children?" The young girls who surround the former queen quickly fled away from the two of them. They were far too young to recognise Link as the hero of Hyrule and were still weary of his presence within the village. Zelda quickly lifted her head in his direction but adverted her gaze as he approached her. The young hero continued to close the gap between them as he spoke.

"Not even a genuine smile for them. Don't you think that they deserve at least that much? After all, they have lost everything in your name." Zelda didn't respond, however she did place her hand on her chest as if his words had caused a stinging. She continued to look away as Link began to invade her personal space.

"You're trying to provoke me, please don't" She said weakly into the air ahead of her. Zelda felt herself sharply inhale as Link's hand reached under her chin and took a hold of her face; forcing her to look him in the eye. He allowed his gaze to trace her features, absorbing the unfamiliar expression of vacancy displayed behind her eyes.

"It's like a mask." He muttered half to himself as he inched closer without realising. He then spoke in a low, quiet voice. "I'm not giving up."

Upon hearing his resilience, Zelda simply closed her eyes; she didn't pull away as he closed the gap between the two of them.

The agonized cry from Jonas tore through the quiet ambiance of the entire village. The Shaman had suddenly shed his usually calm demeanour as he continued to call out frantically in distress. The pain in the man's voice had instantly prepared Link for the worst as the young man quickly reached for his belt and firmly clasped the handle of his sword. Zelda obediently followed suit. She didn't say a single word to Link, yet a mutual agreement had led them to investigate the cause of the uproar.

The sight that greeted them was hideous. The peace and serenity of the surroundings had been shattered when the horrific sight of three slaughtered bodies came into view. Link couldn't contain a gasp of horror as he saw the forth. A bloody Anju lay in the arms of her father. The once vibrant nature of the courageous redhead was slowly fading away as the young woman lay helplessly wheezing and spluttering on her own blood. Impa was kneeled by Jonas's side, trying her best to aid the young woman.

It was then that the two surviving men in black came into view. Clearly a breach in the villages' defence had lead to a brutal confrontation between the citizens and Borin's ruthless troops. The two men staggered unevenly towards Link and Zelda with their weapons drawn. The blood of their dispatched victims' still clung to the metal surface of their blades.

Link hastily ordered for Jonas to take shelter along with the remaining residence of Kakariko. Impa still lingered in the open area; she was unwilling to let Zelda out of her sight. The young hero aggressively drew his sword from his sheath and charged to intercept the closest troop. Impa quickly ran to apprehend the second man before he could reach Zelda. However the caretaker's efforts were in vain as the man soon overpowered the older woman and knocked her down with unexpected ease. The troop displayed a twisted, demented grin as he then charged towards the former queen. Zelda drew her own blade, eagerly anticipating the man's attack.

The rush of adrenalin felt almost foreign to her. It had been such a long time since she had felt this pumped up and alive. Zelda would be lying if she denied the twisted feeling of elation running through her as she narrowly avoided the swing of his blade. She even felt a slight grin tug at the corners of her lips as she dodged yet another attack. She thoughtlessly swung her own weapon in an upward motion, causing the detached, vacant expression to quickly return to her face.

The sickeningly warm splatters from the recently dispatched troop sprinkled onto her face. Pressure had caused the man's blood to violently spurt from his gaping wound. The scarlet liquid left unsightly, red trails on the dusty ground. Zelda couldn't help but close her eyes as her attacker finally fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The former queen zoned out of the moment; trying her best to vanquish the guilt which threatened to creep up inside her. Murder was still murder in her eyes, and it was the very act she had committed. Regardless of it being a kill or be killed situation, she had still taken another's life.

Impa's cry of warning cut through the air a moment too late. The second attacker had broken away from his violent tryst with Link and had already advanced to Zelda's position. As he raised his blade high above his head; it was far too late for the young woman to act, she was already in the crazed soldier's line of fire. Zelda struggled for breath as she felt and strong arm tightly wrap itself around her waist. She was hastily dragged away from danger with force and vigour. Despite the adrenalin rush clouding her every thought; she knew that it was Link who had saved her.

Zelda took a firm grip on the young hero's shoulders as he continued to pull her away from further attacks made by the lone swordsman. The stray soldier took a final charge at the couple. Without the rationality to form an alternative plan; Link carelessly turned his back to the attacker and protectively shielded Zelda with his own body.

The young woman felt the impact of the brutal assault as it ricocheted through Link's torso into her own. The force from the blow easily sent them both to the ground. A strained, agonizing cry erupted from the unnamed villain soon after as Impa swiftly silenced him with her own weapon.

Zelda struggled under Link's weight as she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were tightly closed and his teeth were clenched in a pained expression. He managed to force out a distressed groan. The young woman suddenly felt herself become panicked, a worry which she could no longer repress. The fall had winded her and caused her breathing to become laboured and wheezy. She attempted to scold him, yet could barely muster the volume to do so.

"What have you done to yourself!"

After a few moments, he still didn't respond.

"Link?" She couldn't hide the shakiness of her voice as she called his name again.

"I'm fine!" The wounded hero snapped in her direction. Link was never one for submitting to pain or injury. He could easily be teetering on the line between life and death and still maintain a stubborn guise that he was unharmed. Link hastily rose to his feet in an attempt to maintain the illusion of normality.

The former queen soon found her way to her feet as well. She carefully observed the young hero's behaviour. Zelda remained unconvinced as she heard him begin to curse under his breath whilst he backed away from the group. There was something seriously odd about his stance; His usually implacable balance appeared to have been compromised. The young woman matched Link's retreat as she edged closer; aiming to lessen the distance he was creating.

Link quickened his pace as he continued to edge away. He was briefly stopped in his tracks when he caught Zelda's words.

"Link! You cannot just walk away. You are not well, let us help you. Please don't push me away."

"A little hypocritical coming from you." He quickly and bitterly retaliated in his hasty departure. The young man had been successful in reaching Epona and swiftly mounted her. However he couldn't retain the pained wince which escaped his lips as he did so.

"Link?"

"I don't need your help, princess." He spoke the word '_princess_' with a mocking conviction as he prepared to depart. The searing pain coursing through the young man was becoming unbearable. He had to leave soon, his masculinity felt threatened as his audience grew. The bemused faces of the children of Kakariko peered at him as they gazed in awe at his heroic antics. Link could still hear Zelda's pleas of concern as he turned his back on them and dug his heels into the horse's sides.

She persisted to frantically call after him as he continued to ride away. Zelda's expression twisting into one of despair as her eyes fell onto the ghastly tear along the black fabric on his back. It was then that she saw the profuse flow of blood seeping from it. Her breath was still laboured and raspy as a result of the brutal conflict; yet she couldn't take her attention away from Link. He had been severely wounded yet he continued to ride away. Maybe he was desperate to keep his pride in tact, or maybe he hadn't realised the extent of his injury. Either way, he was in trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Ooooooo, I really am all doom and gloom aren't I? _

_Hey, you made it all the way to the bottom! _

_You know who else is at the bottom_

_Mr review button ;D_

_xxxxx_


	5. Amor Animi Arbitrio Sumitur, Non Ponitur

_**A/N:**__ :D_

_**Laura, Lady. Zayriah, Dr. Dale Wingfield, la generala**__ and __**Ray 619**_

_Thank you sooooo much_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Okay, time for chapter 5! Forgive me for this chapter, I'm trying my best to avoid any clichés here and I'm not completely happy with this one. I've had trouble keeping everyone in character._

_Imma be really coy and just say that the M rating really comes into play in this chapter ;) _

_Don't say I didn't warn you…_

_Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own The Legend of Zelda :(_

* * *

><p><span>Amor Animi Arbitrio Sumitur, Non Ponitur<span>

(_We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving_)

It was an unknown compulsion that had forced Zelda to pursue Link. It was an irrational decision already made up in her mind as she refused to adhere to Impa's concerned pleas. The young woman knew very well that leaving the village so hastily could only end with grave consequences. Venturing out onto the open plains of Hyrule field unarmed would be as foolish trek for anyone, let alone for a woman with a bounty on her head.

Yet somewhere in Zelda's subconscious, it had been decided that such a risk was worth taking. An asinine, immature risk for the man that she claimed she didn't love anymore. However she persevered, the sight of Link's injury consumed her every thought as she rapidly mounted her own steed and fled from the refuge of Kakariko village. Zelda was born with an innate sense of great wisdom; she knew that the young hero would soon succumb to his injuries without aid. She took the effort to inwardly convince herself that it was her duty to help Link; and that the decision to do so had not been spurred by desire or compassion. Though in truth, it had.

As she rode away from the safety of Kakariko gorge; Zelda began to frantically search the horizon ahead of her. She let her eyes roam the land, looking desperately for any disturbance that could indicate the whereabouts of the wounded hero. She diverged into her own memories of the time she spent with him in her youth; knowing that there must be a place where he would take refuge.

Link wouldn't venture to his homeland at such a time; he wouldn't wish to burden his parents in his current state. His own stubborn, macho sense of pride would also prevent him from seeking help in Ordon. The castle and it's surrounding grounds were not an option since they were occupied by Borin's crazed men. And travelling back to the barren wastelands of Gerudo desert would have been a treacherous and time consuming journey, he wouldn't have survived such a trip. It was the deductive process of elimination that eventually lead her in the direction of Lake Hylia.

There was something about the waters of the great lake which both Link and Zelda were fascinated by. The very place provided a soothing ambiance for all those who visited it. It would clear the minds of the conflicted, ease the troubles of the weary hearted and provide momentary bliss for the mourners. Zelda had remembered a time long ago, when Link told her that if he were to die; he would be truly content to meet his end in a place such as this.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to merge into the horizon by the time Zelda was able to see the waters of Hyrule's great lake. The reflection cast by the low sun had slightly dazzled her. The journey had given the young woman a few moments of clarity to ponder on her reasons for following Link in such an irrational chase across the kingdom. However, she could not find a valid excuse. It had seemed that some hidden need had compelled her to do so.<p>

Zelda fought for breath as she neared the deserted basin of Lake Hylia. The fading light had begun to play tricks on both her mind and sight. An unexpected bout of palpitations hit her chest at the sight of a familiar horse without it's rider. A bolt of panic flew through her entire body causing her to hastily dismount her horse and sprint to Epona's position. The young woman quickly examined the animal. To her dismay, she found disturbing blood splatters staining Epona's once luscious coat and mane.

Further inspection of the grassy banks revealed torn and bloody articles of discarded clothing. The black cotton of the shirt and sash were instantly recognisable despite their current state. A fear struck her down and caused her heart to momentarily stop the instant she caught sight of a figure in the shallow depths ahead. A short, distressed cry escaped her lips as she forcefully removed her heavy, restricting outer clothing and waded into the waters of Lake Hylia dressed in only a thin slip. The shock of the cool water caused her breath to become laboured as she submerged herself into it. She continued forward at an alarming pace, calling out Link's name. She was certain that it was him.

Zelda had scrambled her way through the lake in an ungraceful manor and had almost reached the young hero before he was fully aware of her presence. The young woman hastily halted in her tracks, displaying a look of disbelief when Link nonchalantly turned in her direction.

He appeared to be…._fine_.

The young woman drew a ragged breath, not letting the incredulity leave her features. The hero simply gazed back at her, a dubious look crossing his face as he questioned her.

"You called for me?"

"Y-you were bleeding." Zelda lifted a shaking hand to point at him. She angled her head to the side in a gesture to view the deep slash along his back left by the brutal hit he had taken.

"I was." Link's voice remained deceptive and coy. He was certain that he could detect the worry in her stuttered speech from the moment he had heard her call frantically after him. A glimmer of hope ignited within him; maybe she wasn't as closed off as she appeared, maybe her walls were starting to crumble.

"I thought you were dead." A shakiness vibrated in her throat causing her words to sound nothing short of a child-like whimper. The panic still hadn't subsided and clarity refused to return to her thoughts. She began to stutter again.

"I-I saw it! I-I felt it! You w-"

She was cut off short the moment Link turned to show the wound he had acquired that very day, or lack thereof. Zelda couldn't stop the sharp gasp from escaping her lips as her eyes fell onto the damaged skin. To her amazement, the grievance was barely visible. The very injury she had seen only a few hours ago had almost completely healed.

Without thinking, the young woman reached forward and tenderly let her flingers trace along his flesh. She couldn't help but admire such a feat. Yet she still remained bewildered as to how Link could have kept his body so intact. Her eyes were still wide and her jaw still slack in the expression which had refused to leave her face.

Zelda quickly snatched her hand back as Link turned to face her again. He was slightly amused by the wonder which continued grace her features.

"You don't travel the four corners of this world without learning a few tricks of the trade." He said with a half-smile. He placed his hand on her bare shoulder in a merger offering of reassurance. However his good willed gesture only caused the young woman to flinch back and recreate a safe distance between them.

Zelda suddenly began to feel vulnerable and inwardly berated herself for being so foolish. In her hast she had easily forgotten her own discipline, breaking the very promise she had made to herself. The young woman instantly began to rebuild her icy façade. She let her eyes drop and moved away, placing her arms by her sides in a confirmative stance.

Her reaction only caused to young man to become frustrated yet again. Every time he thought he was making headway with her, she would shut him out and rebuild the cold exterior which she hid behind. Link felt a burning pain arise in his chest as she backed away; the cruel pang of rejection only spurred him to bitterly retaliate.

"Why did you even come here? You said yourself that you no longer care for me." His tone came across as bitter and patronising. He hadn't intended to become so antagonistic; yet the control he tried to retain over his actions begin to weaver.

"That does not mean that I wish death upon you, Link." The vacancy in her voice had returned. She couldn't even lift her gaze to look him in the eye.

"You could have fooled me!" The volume of his voice increased unintentionally as he snapped back at her. His stance suddenly taking an intimidation position as he edged closer.

"You're raising your voice, Link." There was a slight pleading quality to her voice, one in which he had never heard before. She sounded so meek and lost; as if she was fighting an inner conflict.

"Yes I am!"

"You're shouting at me." Zelda lifted her head to look at him. There was something in his tone that grated on her; it was as if he was taunting her in order to gain some sort of reaction. She struggled to restrain herself.

"Oh, you are clever aren't you, your highness?"

"How dare you! Do you even know who your talking to?" An unfamiliar aggression seemed to lace her words. She had not been so upfront in a long time; yet his lack of respect seemed to successfully draw the retaliation he was hoping for.

"No! I don't know who I'm talking to anymore. Please, indulge me Zelda. Is it you, or the person you pretend to be? Look at yourself. It's actually difficult to believe that Borin had a hard time taking your position; it wouldn't surprise me if you just rolled over and gave it to him! "

Something snapped. Something held deep within her mind had finally given way to the immense pressure which had been building for such a long time. Her eyes fell wide as she shot him down with an intense glare. Her arm had acted jarringly on it's own accord as she proceeded to violently slap her hand across his face. The troubling sound from the harsh collision of wet skin echoed throughout the vacant night air. The whole area lay deathly silent for a few moments before Zelda vented her outrage.

"You know nothing of the suffering I have endured!" She quickly raised her hand to strike him again before continuing.

"The sacrifices that my people have made in my name haunt me every day! Did you expect me to greet you with open arms Link? You may claim that you have come to save me, yet it was you who threw me into peril in the first place!"

Her attack was swiftly ceased when her wrist was caught by and strong hand. Link replied with a smirk. A small, yet satisfied smirk. It even shone though the painful red hue that occupied one side of his face. He had witnessed Zelda's detached front crack and fall before his very eyes. The passion which had seeped into her voice could not be denied and the force behind her assault was admirable. Even though her outrage was short lived, it was the most honest moment they had shared since Link's arrival. The young hero cocked his head slightly to the side and almost mocked the young woman before him.

"Did I upset you?"

"What?" She barked in aggravation through clenched teeth. Not understanding the young man's point, she refused to drop her intimidating glare. Zelda fought to regain her limb from his tight clasp. A childish motivation was coaxing her into hitting him again.

"Just now, you got angry. You told me that you could no longer feel such an emotion."

Zelda quickly realised the breach in her front and instantly softened her expression. The grip on her wrist gently loosened in co-operation with the young woman's withdrawal.

"I'm not angry." She stated plainly before she took a sudden step towards him. It was as if her hidden benevolence was dwelling inside and begging for control of her entire being. Zelda had spent so long protecting herself from the world, she never let anything out or anyone in. Yet now the urge to let go was becoming overwhelming and she could only succumb to such a force. She knew very well that Link would keep true to his word. He would never give up, not when it came to her.

"I'm not angry."

She would let it win…for now at least.

Rationality had easily been forgotten as Zelda potently reached up to kiss Link. She initially hadn't expected to exuberate so much haste or force in her actions. Yet the vigour of the kiss as their lips came together in a hash collision hardly seemed enough to satisfy her. It didn't take long for the young man to reciprocate; matching her enthusiasm instantly. Her slender arms quickly hooked themselves around his neck to deepen the kiss. In return, she felt his arms grip her back to push her against the exposed skin of his chest.

It was a hasty, clumsy rush as the pair struggled to return to land. Zelda felt her own back hit the grassy banks with a slight thud as she pulled Link down along with her. The young man strategically placed his arms either side of her head and positioned himself between her parted legs as he hovered above her. She refused to break from the heated caress even for one instant. Their mouths raging in an aggressive battle for dominance.

She hadn't realised how much she actually needed the level of intimacy until she found herself forcibly removing the offending articles of clothing between them. After such a long time of repressing her own desires and living in almost a catatonic state, she felt a overwhelming sense of elation and emancipation in releasing her body from the restricting fabrics. The thin slip which she had been wearing clung to her soaked skin. Her frustration in removing it only heightened her experience.

Zelda furiously tugged at the sodden material until she had successfully lifted it over her head. Exposing her pale flesh in all it's glory, she found very little shame in such a moment. In return, she eagerly helped to liberate Link from the final articles of restricting fabric.

He halted for a brief moment and lifted his face to catch her gaze. His handsome features plagued with uncertainty. In truth, he knew that this was a disastrous mistake in which they both were about to commit to. The act could never just be a physical exploit between them. He knew that continuing would only further his own anguish. It was careless. Yet the young woman underneath him had an opposing view. She was so blind sighted by her body's own desires that she couldn't think clearly. Instead she reached up to tangle her fingers in his sandy blond hair and pulled him down into another kiss. She forcefully smashed their lips together in a heated display of pent up passion. Her kiss was the encouragement he needed to proceed.

The young man's doubts were painfully accurate as it wasn't about love for Zelda; it wasn't even about her physical needs. It was simply An overdue release for the harsh repression she had subject herself to.

The rhythmic motions and the contact of bare skin only heightened both of their desire. Link's lips were pressed against the exposed skin of her neck as Zelda threw her head back. Feeling his warm breath run across her flesh caused her to cry out in ecstasy and tighten her grip on his back. She pushed their bodies closer together, relishing in the contact.

Digging her fingernails into the bare skin on his shoulders only caused him to quicken the pace. She fought to catch her breath as she couldn't stop a sharp gasp from escaping her lips. The pressure that had been building within her was intensifying to the extent that it was becoming unbearable. She could only tighten her grip on him to keep herself from completely toppling over the edge.

She felt a low pitch groan escape his lips as it vibrated onto the exposed skin of her neck. In response, she tightly wrapped her arms around his back as she too let out a stained cry. The pleasurable pressure which had been building had intensified to an extent so painful that she could no longer hold on. She gazed to the starry night sky above as she allowed herself to fall completely. Her grip on his flesh becoming even tighter as both of their bodies tensed.

As her own climax took over she felt something truly unfamiliar. It was an unwelcome dampness forming in the corners of her eyes. Zelda continued to gasp for breath as she realised that they were tears. She allowed herself to exuberate cries of satisfaction yet could not end the persistent stream of tears from cascading down her skin. The whole absurdity of the act overwhelmed her greatly, for she had not allowed herself to cry once in the passed two years, yet now, she couldn't stop.

She struggled for breath as she came down from her lustful apex; but couldn't retain the sobs as they got caught in her throat. She remained preoccupied in her own turmoil as Link cautiously moved from his position over her to lie by her side. His pride took a brutal knock as he noticed her state of distress. Naturally he blamed himself for her hysteria; however he didn't hesitate to gently wrap his arms around her small frame and bring her to his chest in a comforting embrace.

* * *

><p>Zelda promptly covered her exposed skin the best she could as she shuffled away from the resting form of Link. She had broken away from him as soon as she could. Her own stubbornness wouldn't allow her to be comforted in such a way. The feeling of vulnerability still frightened her greatly. She sat by the water's edge, hoping to find peace within the therapeutic motions ahead.<p>

The young woman tightly clutched her knees to her chest as she bitterly wiped the tears from her face. She heard Link shuffle behind her for a few moments as he dressed himself before feeling him take a seat beside her. Zelda looked ahead and allowed her gaze to wonder onto the surface of the lake; the rippling reflection of the night sky offered little solace to her soul as she spoke.

"I can't."

Another wave of sobs wracked her body causing her to clutch her knees closer to her chest.

"I just can't."

Tears came thick and fast. Zelda's frustration grew as she simply couldn't break the relentless, bitter salty flow. Her own vulnerability and shattered pride caused her to turn her head away from the young hero when she felt his arm reach across her shoulders in a comforting motion. The resilience inside prompted her to make one last rebellion against him.

"This changes nothing, you do know that? It was physical, nothing more. I meant every word I said before Link. Call me cruel and sadistic if you wish. Hate me to your hearts content. Just know that I can not make the mistake of loving you again!"

The young woman began to struggle away from his encasing embrace in an attempt to add meaning to her hollow words. She fought against the arms around her, yet she only caused her restraint to become tighter.

"Because it was loving you that caused this."

He voice was strained and cracked, let out in a whimper as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Again she feebly attempted to break away. Yet she had exhausted her entire energy supply that night, both physically and emotionally. She could no longer fight him.

"It's a weakness. I cannot and will not succumb to it!" She snapped it a last attempt to reinforce her own denial. However her argument was much less effective than she intended it to be as she continued to cry copiously.

As much as it pained him, Link refused to leave her side. Regardless of her attempts to drive him away from her; he wouldn't submit. Her words didn't matter anymore. Because he knew that underneath everything, on the most simplistic level, she needed him; more so than she ever had before. It was that knowledge that compelled him to stay there with her for the rest of the night.

It wasn't until dawn that she had actually stopped crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Go on, review me, you know you want to ;)_

…_..pwease_

_xxxxx_


	6. Collateral Damage

_**A/N**: __Great big thank yous to:_  
><em><strong>Laura, Lady. Zayriah, Elmo, la generala<strong> and** Ray 619**_  
><em>Xxx<em>

_Time for chapter 6 my beauties! Yes, things are taking quiet a dark turn in this one *evil laugh*_

_Discalimer: Why! God! Why! Why don't I own The Legend of Zelda?_

* * *

><p><span>Collateral Damage<span>

It's often stated in many cultures that a red dawn is nature's warning sign. The vibrant, rouge streaks which occupy the morning sky could be a telling of something as trivial as overcast weather; or something a sinister as murder and bloodshed. Nature has always offered these small hints as a reward to those who take the time to look close enough. Needless to say, this particular morning, at this particular lake, the colour of the sky was the very least of their concerns.

A comfortable silence fell around the two forms which sat by the lakeside. There was still a slight chill in the morning air as the sun had not quiet peered into the basin of Lake Hylia. Epona had been patiently resting alongside a beautiful unnamed white stallion who had previously served in the Hylian royal army. Both horses had made little fuss and had waited throughout the night for their riders to return to them. It was almost as if the animals shared an unspoken understanding between one another. Almost.

Zelda hadn't attempted to make eye contact with Link. It was something she wasn't ready to face yet. Though if an outsider were to look upon the two of them. they might have viewed their exchanges as awkward and unpleasant. However on the contrary, there was something oddly comforting and calming about the silence.

Link's arm was still outstretched to the young woman beside him, gently resting across both of her shoulders and bringing her into his side. They had been that way for most of the night. Though Zelda, who at first had been reluctant to succumb to the embrace, eventually found herself comfortably leaning into Link and accepting the solace he had offered her.

The young woman peacefully closed her eyes for a moment and seeming enjoyed the feeling of tranquillity. It had seemed that a huge weight had been lifted from her entire body; a burden which she had carried around with her for too long. As a result, she was unable to stop the small, yet genuine, smile which tugged at the corners of her lips. She had been granted clarity, something she had searched the last two years for.

Even though her thoughts were clear and her worries eased, she remained conflicted about the young man beside her. The status of their relationship was more distorted now than it ever had been before. Zelda simply couldn't bring herself to love him again; she knew that if she did, her own selfish desires would cloud her judgement and leave her vulnerable. She had made that mistake before and countless lives were lost as a result.

Link couldn't stop his occasional glances at the woman beside him. Words had not been shared between them for hours. Regret consumed his every thought. Regret of what he did and did not do. His hand unconsciously squeezed her shoulder slightly as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Though his voice was low and slightly gruff, it still caught Zelda's attention. She nudged her head to innocently gaze at him.

"What for?"

Link remained silent for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak yet struggled to form any cohesive words. It then dawned on him that he couldn't reply because he didn't have an answer. What was he really apologising for? For leaving her? For returning? For taking advantage of her only hours ago, when he knew very well that it was a mistake? Or for something deeper. Maybe he was sorry for the carnage that had ensued as a result of his departure, the lives lost and the blame which fell heavily onto Zelda's shoulders. It was a blame which he should have been there to share.

The young woman spoke again, prompted by his silence.

"Despite what you might believe, regret is the last thing on my mind. In fact, I might go as far as to say that I'm actually grateful." Zelda stated her honest words in a sing-song voice. It was true, she was grateful of the perspective and clarity he had granted her.

However, despite her reassurance, the young hero felt the compulsion to vent his concerns yet again.

"But-"

"Last night was last night. Today is today. We shouldn't overcomplicate such things." She knew all too well what he was attempting to apologise for, yet did not wish to hear his words. Zelda shifted herself away from him and made a move to stand. She calmly brushed down the fabric of her dress before she spoke again.

"Actually, I've come to realise something." She half-smiled as the young hero too hurried to his feet. In a brash attempt to seem nonchalant, he ended up loosing his balance and stumbling. His clumsy act earned a quiet snigger from the former queen which then evolved into an amused schoolgirl-esque giggle. Link quickly snapped his head up to gaze at her. Had hadn't seen that smile or heard that laugh in such a long time. It was almost as if the young woman he had come to love had returned. As a result, the young hero could not stop a goofy grin from taking over his features.

Zelda took a moment to catch her breath and compose herself as she continued to speak.

"I do not need to shut people out anymore; at least not everyone. I ruled this Kingdom with an open heart once before. I can show these loyal folk as much love as they have for me." Zelda quickly returned Link's glance as the joyful expression fell from her face and was replaced with a sorrowful smile.

"I just cannot afford to be foolish this time." She hastily returned her gaze to the greenery beneath her. The young hero could easily understand what she was trying to say, even if it did cause pain to arise within him. The term 'foolish' referred to their relationship, the catalysis of this very crisis as it were. She simply could not allow her own desires to cloud her judgement; she couldn't fall under the influence of Link anymore.

"Where does that leave me?" The young man couldn't help but ask. He subconsciously took a step towards her in a showing of warmth.

"I- I think that you should focus on fighting alongside me Link…not _for_ me." She bowed her head in a brief showing of sadness before backing away and casting her gaze towards the two horses behind them. The urge to change the subject became too overbearing to ignore.

"We should really head back to Kakariko village. We left in the midst of chaos yesterday. It would be selfish and unkind not to offer our support to Jonas in such a dire time."

* * *

><p>A shroud of silence fell over the entire village. Not a single sound could be heard in the entire settlement. It was such a striking contrast. Only the day before, there had been an array of vivid, vibrant noises erupting form every corner of the village. Yet as the couple returned to the settlement, a sinister chill lingered in the very air surrounding them. The echoing sound of hooves on the dry, dusty ground disrupted the silence as the two steeds patiently trotted alongside their dismounted riders.<p>

A slight disturbance was heard from one of the buildings as latches and locks were opened from within. The large front door swung open to reveal the form of Impa. The tall, caretaker stood warily and unevenly as she approached Link and Zelda. Strangely, the older woman's focus seemed to be solely on the young man rather than the princess whom she had raised.

"Link." Impa's voice carried an odd quality to it. The Sheikah woman, who had always embodied the very meaning of impenetrable strength, spoke in a strained and croaky voice. The very moment her crimson gaze met his topaz stare she broke down. Her face twisting into a dire expression of distress as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Link." She attempted to speak again. "I'm so sorry." Those were that last of the comprehendible words to escape her lips before she completely buckled under her own anguish.

Zelda couldn't help but reach forward and hold a tight grip on Link's forearm. She looked at the degenerative form of Impa and instantly knew the worst had happened. The young woman had only ever witnessed her caretaker display this degree of grief once before; when she broke the news that the King had fallen victim to Ganon. She knew that this wasn't about Anju, or any of the casualties from the previous day, this was something much worse.

Link found that he had suddenly lost the ability to speak. He was clueless as to how to react. He had never witnessed such behaviour from Impa before. He watched her in a silent state of awe. The gravity of what she had said, or more accurately, what she had _not_ said, had begun to dawn on him. It had become all so clear: the eerie silence which consumed the entire village, the sombre expression of grief which plagued the faces of the residence and more disturbingly, the lack of children. Not a single child roamed the dusty land between the buildings. For reasons unknown, every youngster and infant had been kept safely in the protection offered by the bricks and mortar of the various inns and stores.

The friendly form of Shaman Jonas came into view as he approached the young couple. The older man cast a solemn gaze upon Impa's weeping form before sorrowfully bring his eyes up to meet Link's. An involuntary, small smile hooked the corners of his lips for a brief moment in an attempt at comfort. However the Shaman's eyes remained cold and remorseful. He slowly placed a large hand on Link's shoulder whilst simultaneously taking a deep breath.

"Link…I have some troubling news for you." Jonas quickly darted his eyes over to Zelda as he motioned for the two of them to follow him. "It happened after your departure yesterday." The older man spoke softly and his hand gripped tightly onto the young man's shoulder. "We thought that the last of Borin's invading men were vanquished during the bloody confrontation." He paused as the threesome reached the large doors of the Shaman's abode. "However, we thought wrong."

Without realising, Link had been lead to a small chair in Jonas's spacious living quarters. The room showcased a high ceiling and a large, if a little gratuitous, fireplace. Zelda had taken a seat next to Link, she retained the grip on the young hero's arm in an act of comfort. She had sensed great distress throughout the entire place. Cries of anguish practically echoed from the walls of the Shaman's home in a haunting which only she could seem to sense. A heightened understanding of human emotion was an ability which Zelda had received from the Goddesses along with her wisdom.

Jonas took a seat opposite them. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward slightly. His fixated stare caught that of Link's, who was becoming more uncomfortable and distressed by the minute. The young hero was dub folded by the behaviour of everyone around him. He was unable to conceive such a tragedy which could provoke such a reaction from everyone in the village. His attention kept shifting and his thoughts seemed to merge into one huge mass of dread and denial. He attempted to prepare himself for the worst; he knew that the distressing nature of the Shaman's bad news hung heavily on his shoulders.

"I'm afraid that a stray soldier from the invading party had wondered further into the village. He had gone by unnoticed during the midst of yesterday's chaos. The crazed and deluded man had ventured into the graveyard to commit a sickening atrocity." Jonas's voice began to shake and crack as he struggled to continue.

"The man was soon slain once we found him, yet this was not before he had taken a life. One valuable, beautiful, innocent life." The Shaman choked on a distressed sob as a name escaped his lips.

"Thea…"

The third wooden beam which supported the wall behind Jonas had been marked by a small, yet noticeable chip. It was this imperfection on the surface of the dark mahogany which demanded Link's full, undisputed attention. His cyan eyes blinked for a moment as his sister's name hit his ears.

It didn't make any sense. Jonas must have been confused. The Shaman must have gotten senile in his later years; after all, it happens to the best of people. There was no way that a Bloomen child had lost their life. Kakariko village was safe. Thea and Mallik were safe.

A slight pain shot up the young hero's arm as Zelda's grip had become harsher all of a sudden. Her fingernails were practically digging into his flesh as she continued to squeeze tighter. Link jolted his head around to look at her. The young woman's eyes fell wide as shock consumed her orbs. Her mouth open in distress and her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably. She simply shook her head from side to side whilst mouthing the word 'sorry'.

Link couldn't help the overbearing urge to jump up and deny every word Jonas had said. He sought the energy to fight back, tell them that they were both wrong, that it was a case of mistaken identity. The young hero wished so desperately that he had misheard the older man's words.

But that damn chip in that damn wooden beam refused to leave his mind. It was all that he could focus on as the world around him had begun to fade into the darkness and his legs gave way. Even when he had fallen into unconsciousness the chip in the beam was all he could think about. Well, that and how hard the floor had felt as he hit it.

* * *

><p>The world had seemed a much darker place when Link was eventually roused from his dreams. He awoke to find himself in a cot placed in a meagre guestroom of The Windmill Inn. The bed sheets wrapped around his body were neutral in colour and the room in which he resided was scarcely decorated with minimalist furniture. A few people were crammed into the dimly lit corner of the room chatting amongst themselves. A flash of platinum hair and crimson eyes told Link that Impa was amongst them.<p>

Thought the young hero soon became disinterested with his voyeuristic roommates and turned his attention to the pain. A heavy, burning ache had arose in his chest as he was reminded of the tragic events which had occurred in his absence. Link momentarily struggled to catch his breath as he quickly became overwhelmed with the heartbreaking realisation that his young sister had been cruelly and brutally taken from the world. The last few moments he had spent with her continued to run through his mind on repeat. He had been so caught up in his own trivial issues that he had ignored Thea and let her wonder away on her own. He could have stopped this if he hadn't of been so self involved and careless. Another wave of guild pressed down upon him with immense pressure.

Link almost missed the radiant form of Zelda as she softly stepped into the bedroom. The young woman was soon stopped in her tracks from the very moment that she caught the young man's gaze. A tremendous amount of sorrow had plagued her tired features as she offered him the slightest of smiles.

It was an act cast by irony's cruel hands that saw the two of them switch the very roles they had previously taken. Zelda, who had become aversive to emotion and compassion only days ago, had been forced to become a pillar of strength in such a dire time. Link, who had always been so strong, brave and valiant, now had been reduced to a shattered mess. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, he couldn't even find the capability, let alone the will, to stand. It was so devastatingly simplistic; for the first time in his life, he was truly lost. Nothing seemed to be coherent anymore. Hushed voices of various people around him all seemed to blur into the background. Link couldn't even make out their forms and faces, as they too faded into a concoction of distorted colours and shapes.

One single glimmer of solace was offered in the form of delicate fingertips as they graced the skin of his face. Zelda lowered herself so that she crouched at eye level and placed her hands at either side of his face. The young woman attempted to catch his attention but was only ignored. A glassy glaze captured his eyes in an almost dream like state. He could see her lips moving and hear her voice; yet the her words refused to make any sense. Link blinked for a moment and attempted to focus when her heard his younger brother's name as it was uttered. Apparently the young boy was being taken care of by Jonas. The thought of his younger brother also dealing with the crippling pain of guilt caused the hero to immediately attempt to stand. He had to comfort Mallik; there was no question about it.

Yet Link's efforts were vanquished by Zelda's firm hands on his shoulders as she pushed him back down into the bed. He could barely make out the word 'No' as the command escaped her lips. Again the young woman spoke to him in a quiet, gentle tone. One hand remained firmly placed on his shoulder to prevent any further irrational movements whilst the other had found it's way into his sandy hair; her fingers running through it in a soothing motion.

At some point, Zelda had asked the onlookers to leave to give the young hero a shred of privacy. She knew that Link would not wish to be exposed in such a fragile and vulnerable state as he was now in. Impa, however, was still sat quietly in the corner silently grieving for the young girl that she, and the villagers, had failed to protect.

Another wave of anguish and grief washed over Link, causing him to reach forward and sling his arms around the young woman's waist in a desperate act of seeking comfort. Zelda quickly returned the embrace before clearing her throat.

"No more." Her strained voice cracked as she spoke. She tightened her grip on the distraught form of Link. One arm was strewn around his shoulders whilst the other held his head close to her chest.

"What?" Impa gently pried. She had heard Zelda's voice, yet had been too disturbed to fully comprehend the inflictions in her tone.

"I said no more." The young woman continued to pull Link closer to her. She softly rested her chin on his head. She had embraced him in an act of comfort; for both the young hero and herself. Unwelcome tears had pricked at the corners of her cyan eyes as a result of the overwhelming passion she felt, rather than the sadness. Zelda started to speak again, however this time a certain undertone of pride had returned to her voice.

"There will be no more killing." She exhaled deeply before continuing "Not in _my_ kingdom!"

Impa's eyes fell wide in an expression of awe. She couldn't help by admire the strength which the young woman had managed to muster in such a distressing time.

"I have let Borin have his way for long enough. From this moment on, Not a single drop of innocent blood shall be spilled onto the green plains of Hyrule. No longer shall my people live in repression and fear." Zelda paused momentarily before glancing to the Sheikah woman. The words escaped her mouth in a hiss.

"If it is a war he wants, it is a war he shall get."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: As always, reviews are very well received :D xxx_

**_ATTENTION READERS_**

_Unfortunately I'm going to have to put this story on a temporary hiatus. I've been given a huge amount of work that needs to be completed before Christmas and I won't be able to give this story the devotion it deserves *major sadface*_

_The story shall continue in January 2012 :D_

_Until then I wish you all the best and enjoy Skyward Sword! I know I will!_

_XxXxXx_


	7. These Four Weeks

A/N: Yayzers I'm back!

Happy 2012 everyone! hope you all are having a fantastic new year :D

Special thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter :

**Airian Reesu, la generala, Ray 619 **and **Tina**

OMFG SKYWARD SWORD WAS SO AWESOME! Fangasim over

Anyway, to the story! Okay, I'm gonna apologize for lack of story development in this chapter, it's kinda drabble-ish. The story will progress soon, but this chapter focuses a little bit more on Link's character development and his relationship with Zelda.

Plzzzzz review cuz I'm hungry!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own a thing :(

* * *

><p><span>These Four Weeks<span>

It took him four weeks to open his eyes.

Four weeks to see the light.

Four weeks for him to realise that although he had seemingly lost everything; he could still lose so much more.

* * *

><p>The flames from the unguarded fireplace softly illuminated the scenic guestroom of the Windmill inn. The worn wooden panelling and mahogany floors were warmly lit by the untamed flames and a slight steady stream of moonlight which had protruded though a small tear in the curtains.<p>

Only the occasional crackle from the fire and the soft sound of steady breathing were present in the otherwise silent room. The bare skin of Link's chest remained sticky with the remnants of both sweat and shame as his form sat motionlessly on the edge of the bed. His head lay heavily in his hands as his fingers softly tugged at his shaggy, blonde locks in frustration. He had done it again.

For these four weeks Zelda had somehow become his one and only release. His only form of salvation. He had been so selfish in his dire period of inconsolable grief and used her repeatedly and tonight was no exception. She lay with her back turned to him, the crimpled bed sheets were loosely draped across her bare skin and her unkempt tousled hair was strewn across the pillow which lay beneath her head. Link was unsure whether she was actually asleep, or pretending in order to save them both a shed of dignity. Her body lay motionless save for the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and she had not uttered a single word to him since he…since he _fucked _her.

That was the only way to describe his actions. He couldn't call it love making because there was no tenderness or intimacy in their encounter. His actions now were driven by lust and his own selfish desire for fulfilment; a far cry from the romance he had once shared with her three years ago. In a time of idealism and naivety when they both had promised to give themselves to one another.

No, it was something completely different and tainted now. Link unwittingly chose to console his grief by seeking comfort in Zelda; his former love who had turned a cold shoulder to him upon his triumphant return. It puzzled him greatly how she had offered him such a frosty reception, yet now she had willingly allowed him to do whatever he wanted with her.

And the irony was that she had regained her strength, her resolve and her passion on the very same day that his world had fallen apart. He had lost faith in everything and everyone, including himself. He had once been Link: a valiant young hero who stood for justice and all things right. Yet now he had became Link: a shattered young man who had gotten into a bad habit of fucking the former queen of Hyrule. It was a pathetic attempt at consoling his own grief over his young sister's death. A death which he could have prevented.

And just like that, he had boarded yet another self-loathing train of thought. It was only natural for him to blame Thea's death on himself; after all, when your fellow comrades so tediously dub you the 'Hero of Hyrule', protecting those close to you is merely part of the job description. This blame would only lead the young man on a path of self destruction. For these four weeks he had distanced himself from everyone and everything during the daylight hours. He was merely a ghost who wondered around Kakariko village in his own state of exile, a cruel penance that he alone had chosen to pay. Link didn't attempt to comes to terms with his grief, to find closure in his sister's passing, simply because he felt that he didn't deserve to.

He didn't even venture out from his cocoon when his own parents arrived in town a few days after the tragedy had struck. Consoling Mallik and Esther was a weighty burden which now fell entirely upon Ferrister's shoulders; which indirectly, was just another reason for Link to feel guilty.

Yet it was this distance which puzzled the young hero greatly. During the day, Link would bend over backwards in order to isolate himself; yet in the dark hours of the night, he would always seek out Zelda. His strange new hobby begged to ask the question: If he hated himself so much, then why was he constantly rewarding himself every night with the pleasant euphoria of sex?

He had already established that his actions hadn't been out of love. Yes, he did in fact love her, but he refused to make love to her. The uncompromising roughness of his touch on her skin caused him to believe that he wasn't actually rewarding himself at all; he was punishing her. No matter how hard he tried to push the harsh thoughts from his mind, he couldn't deny the truth in them. As much as Link tortured and berated himself for his sister's untimely passing; he unwillingly found himself blaming Zelda more.

After all, it was Zelda's naïve decision which threw her kingdom into turmoil. All of the fighting, the bloodshed had been because of her. Hyrule had been disfigured and changed from a land of peace and serenity to a malevolent place of hatred and conflict solely as a result of her stubborn nature. And because of this, Thea's death was ultimately caused by Zelda. Link knew it, Zelda knew it. The young hero told himself that it was the young royal's acceptance of her mistake that led her to take whatever punishment he could throw at her. She never protested or resisted him in anyway; she simply allowed it to happen. It was a true oddity to witness such a strong young become so passive and submissive. An oddity which spurred Link to speculate whether Zelda's gracious acceptance of his actions meant that she did still loved him.

A slight stirring and the soft friction of the bed sheets moving shook Link from his own internal philosophical debate. He quickly snapped his head around to gaze upon Zelda's sleeping form. A twisted expression marked the young woman's face as she struggled to find peace in her restless sleep. Her eyebrows had sunk into a troubled scowl and she lips had parted slightly to let a quiet, yet distressed murmur escape from them. In that very instant, the inevitable pull of waves of guilt caught a hold of Link once again. He knew that his destructive behaviour was the cause of her uneasiness.

The thought took him back to the very night that their affaire had begun. Just a little under four weeks ago Link had found himself aimlessly wondering through the darkened hallways of the Windmill Inn during the haunting hours. For the entirety of his short life, the young hero had never allowed himself to accept failure, and because of this, the shock of loosing his sibling had left him completely lost and in a state of disbelief. Link had simply allowed his feet to lead him as all conscious thought had slipped from his mind. He was fatigued and wary, yet his mind would not allow him such a privilege as sleep; because sleep would mean some sort of peace and acceptance. He then found his lowly degenerate form standing at the door of Zelda's room and opening it without an invitation.

Armed with a woeful heart and a skewed moral compass he slowly made his way towards her bed and sat on the edge of it. Had he been more observant, he would have noticed that the chamber was vacant and it's occupant was unaccounted for. Even though the young royal was not present in person; the very essence of her clung to each and every surface of the abode. It created something of a soothing aura which embraced the troubled hero and filled him with a warm feeling of nostalgia. How he missed the times they used to spend together; in a blissfully simplistic world without fear or sorrow, to a time when it was just love between them.

Link wasn't sure how long he had spent dozing on her bed before she finally returned to her room. He'd have greeted her or at least asked her where she had been at such a late hour if he had been aware of the world around him. Instead he barley acknowledged her presence as she made her way over to take a seat beside him. If he had taken the time to look at her properly, he would have caught sight of the growing bags under her eyes and the paleness of her complexion. He might have even seen the concern and deep routed fear which seeped out through the her glossy eyes but hid behind her empathetic smile. Yet he didn't notice any of these small details, because this was about him, about what he needed.

Zelda reached up and tenderly ran her fingers through Link's hair as she spoke soft, soothing words that only fell on deaf ears. She continued to recite Hylian prayers to him in an act of consolidation, hoping that she could at least take away some of his initial pain. Although she had comforted him many times in the past, she couldn't deny the difficulty of the present predicament. She was still getting used to opening herself up and exposing genuine affection to others after closing her heart for such a long time. Yet despite this struggle, she was willing to push her anxiety aside for Link. He had an inane way of getting under her skin, he always had done.

Though her initial intentions were completely innocent, she had been the one to make the first move. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she learned over to place a kiss on his cheek. An unknown forced caused Link to turn his head at the very last moment, causing their lips to connect in a brief kiss. Impulse told Zelda to pull away but she didn't. It was her own internal intuition which told her that maybe she should just let it happen. Besides, she owed him this, at least that's what she told herself. In a matter of moments she felt herself falling back onto her mattress and a sudden surge of body heat warming her own torso as Link's weight was added to her own. He deepened the kiss as she felt his tongue slip passed her lips and into her open mouth.

The young hero's skill hands traced down her body until they reached the hem of her delicate night dress and yanked the silky material so that it was hiked up to her stomach. The young woman fought the urge to protest, feeling the lace of her undergarments as they were removed from her body.

Azure eyes made contact with the low hung ceiling as the breath was snatched from her lungs in a sharp gasp when she felt him enter her. He remembered the sight of her slightly whitened knuckles as one of her hands was clenched tightly around the railings of the headboard. The fingers of her other hand were curled around his bare upper arm as she tugged on him to stable herself for fears that she would crumple beneath him. The force of his fast, uneven pace caused and involuntary whimper to escape from Zelda's lips as she attempted to maintain a fraction of her composure. The young woman failed to stifle a cry before she was hastily silenced by Link. He kissed her chapped lips roughly and aggressively, catching the tender flesh around her mouth between his teeth.

The young mans hand gripped tightly onto her thigh, the other was holding his weight to prevent him from collapsing onto her. Link began to feel himself lose strength as he got closer to his own climax. He didn't take the time to ensure that she reached her own, after all, this was all about him and his needs. Link released his claim of her lips as he backed his face away to gaze upon her. Although her mouth was curled into a small, accepting smile; there was a deep sadness spilling from her blue orbs. That expression would go on the haunt him to this very day.

Further movement and rustling of the bed sheets behind him jolted Link back to the present where he still found himself half dressed sitting on the edge of Zelda's bed. Looking back upen her restless form, he suddenly became overwhelmed by uneasiness and anxiety. He had used her and abused her and gotten into this sick little ritual of fucking her then running away. He didn't know what else to do. According to him, he was too far gone to even think about rectifying their relationship, he had pushed too far and crossed the boundaries. What could he possibly do or say to her to fix this?

Instead of facing her, like he should have, he bolted. In a blur of clumsy limbs, he practically sprinted to the door and left the room in a show of cowardice. So much for being the bearer of courage.

* * *

><p>In his hast to escape any curious glances which may be lurking in the darkened corridor; Link narrowly avoided colliding into a tall, slender form wondering through the dim light. Through the darkness he couldn't help but recognise the sight of the Sheikah woman as she scoffed beneath her breath in a show of disproval.<p>

"Again Link?" Impa let out a disgruntled mumble as she moved passed the young man. Although the older woman had attempted to be nonchalant, her anger was soon picked up by the young hero.

"And just who do you think you are to judge me?" Link couldn't help but snap back in retaliation

The young man's sharp tone stung Impa's ears as she couldn't help but bite back. The two of them had always been far too proud to admit that the other was wrong and thus often found themselves engaged in bitter exchanges like this one. The Sheikah woman stubbarnly spat her words in Link's direction.

"That girl is of the highest esteem, she is royalty, she is noble! I shall not stand back and watch you treat her like a common whore, Link!"

Taken aback by the harshness of Impa's brash tone, Link began to back away, holding up both of his hands in a sign of defeat. He slowly turned his back to her and continued his route towards his own room. He couldn't retaliate because he knew that the Sheikah's words were bitterly true; and that wasn't a truth he was willing to face just yet. He wasn't ready to hear it and he wasn't ready to accept it.

"You really cannot see anymore can you? Have you really become so shut off that you've succumbed to blindness?" Impa was unsatisfied by Link's withdrawal, her stubborn nature would not allow her to drop the subject. "You can't see what people are willing to do for your Link. You've been so vacant these last four weeks that you can't even appreciate what everyone around you is doing!"

"What?" Link couple help but turn back and bite at the bait that Impa had held out to him. The older woman knew how to get a reaction out of the younger man and couldn't deny the feelings of satisfaction that were granted from his response.

"Everyone in this village has been bending over backwards just to accommodate your needs." The Sheikah woman started. "They have clothed you, cooked for you, cleaned for you and housed you without ever asking for anything in return!" Impa could feel herself beginning to get carried away, she couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. She had witness Link slip into a rut and become a stubborn recluse, she felt it was her duty to bring him out of it.

"And the irony is that no one ever asked them to do these things, Link, they did them out of the adoration and respect that they have for you. Whenever you needed something, they were there to help you in any way without hesitation. If your memory fails you, please allow me to jog it. It was I who travelled to Ordon to bring your mother and father here. It was Jonas who made all of the arrangements to ensure that your sister got a dignified burial. It was the men and women of Kakariko village who gave you a room at the Inn, despite it already being overcrowded. And Anju, who is still very weak from her injuries, made sure that this village was kept safe by leading the brave men and women of the Kakariko resistance."

Impa shook her head in response to the vacant look which occupied Link's facial features. She knew that in his current state it sometimes took time for him to process her words properly, but she felt her short-tempered nature get the better of her again.

"Then if not for them, at least sort yourself out for her! You wouldn't even know what you've put her through because she refuses to allow you to worry about her. You're wearing her down Link, I cannot allow you to do this to her anymore."

Link's gaze fell down to the floorboards as he hung his head in shame. He couldn't quiet handle Impa's brutal honesty, yet something inside urged him to listen to her, to get over himself and actually realise the extent of the damage he was causing to everyone around him. To his friends, to his family, to Zelda, they didn't deserve this. The people of Hyrule needed him to stand up and take action, to free them from their repression under the reign of a savage leader.

A searing pain caught Link somewhere in his throat causing him to choke. Tears had begun to burn the corners of his eyes. He slowly lifted his face up to meet Impa's accusatory glare once again. The Sheikah woman's expression instantly softened when she caught sight of his distress.

"What am I supposed to do?" His voice was so weak and fragile that it sounded like that of a lost child.

"The right thing." Impa reached out to place a hand on Link's shoulder before turning him in the direction of Zelda's door. When he didn't move, she gave him a slight push before backing away and heading for her own sleeping quarters. The wise woman gave the young man a final glance before leaving him to his own devices.

Staring into the thick oak of the solid bedroom door, everything suddenly became so clear to Link. He wouldn't let Zelda wake up alone again filled with shame and self-loathing, not this time. He would treat her with respect and win back her faith in him. He would pick up on the little details that he had missed before and he'd do whatever it took to repent for what he had done to her.

Or he'd die trying.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

xxx


	8. Occupational Hazards

_AN: Hellllllo!_

_Thanks for the AMAZING feedback I got for the last chapter:_

**la generala, Laura, surfergirl3537, Nerazim Praetor, Narwe, zeldalink531 **_and_** Joseph Kuo **

_Also check out _**Narwe**_'s fanart which is inspired by the end of chapter 6 it's beautiful! _

_And a big thank you to everyone who has faved me :D_

_First off, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, it's a lot longer than the others and it took a while to write, I'm talking over ten pages here! :o _

_Oooooo, the plot thickens_

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything _

* * *

><p><span>Occupational Hazards<span>

"You know I'm a man of peace and good will; I wish harm on no man. You must realise, your highness, the gravity of what you are asking me to do? You are asking me to turn my back on my morals, my beliefs, and all that I have stood for. You're asking me to condone violence." Jonas lent back in his chair; a slight expression of disbelief crossing his aged features before he went back to take another poof from his pipe.

"Yes." Zelda casually answered. She leant forward, placing both of her elbows onto the table in front of her in an exaggerated display of her seriousness. "Yes I do."

Jonas simply inhaled the smoke before dismissively wafting his hand in the young woman's direction. "Out of the question."

Zelda couldn't help but let a scoff escape from her mouth in response to the Shaman's dismissal. "Need I remind you that for the passed two years, your daughter has lead a resistance group here in Kakariko. They have committed numerous acts of violence in order to defend this village." she challenged Jonas once again; raising her eyebrow in a less-than-demure display of cockiness.

"Indeed they did, your highness. Yet they were not the ones who went looking for conflict." A flicker of pride dazzled in the Shaman's eye for a brief moment as it appeared as though he had won the current debate between Zelda and himself. Jonas continued to smoke his pipe in a calm, slightly smug manor; silently relishing in the minor battle of wits with the young woman sitting across from him. Zelda fluttered her eyelashes and offered him a gracious smile as she tipped her head slightly forward in defeat. She then turned to address her comrades who were currently seated around the large, circular table which sat in Jonas's spacious dining room. To Zelda's left sat her ever-loyal caretaker, Impa. To her right sat the burly, hunched over form of Ferrister Bloomen. Alongside the humble farmhand sat the Shaman's daughter Anju, who's countless injury's had healed enough to no longer leave her bedridden. She was accompanied by her newly wedded husband Kafei; A quiet and reserved young man who sported the most extraordinary head of blue hair. Jonas was seated adjacent to his son-in law, his eyes still locked onto Zelda, his wise orbs assessing the young royal's every move in an effort to predict her next actions. Situated next to Jonas was Shiro, a young Hylian guard who's epic back-story exceeded that of all those in his present company.

Shiro had once served as an established military officer in Termina; Hyrule's neighbouring kingdom. Ever the overachiever, Shiro strived in his position, feeling immense honour and pride in his work. That was until a near fatal injury rendered him unable to serve. Despite being a good natured young man; he began to loath and resent the fact that he could no longer be a proud affiliate of the Terminan army; and thus, he quickly fled the kingdom. Shiro's timely and tragic relocation to Hyrule proceeded the nightmarish onslaught of events which occurred during Ganondorf's dark reign. The young man joined the Hylian army as a royal guard and took his post at the summit of Death mountain; guarding the treacherous path which connected the Goron race to the rest of Hyrule. He was one of the few royal guards to survive both Ganondorf's reign and Borin's uprising; however, a painfully recent attack from Borin's troops had ripped Shrio's young wife and son from his arms. In a proactive battle with his own grief, he had began to work closely with Anju in her efforts to protect Kakariko village from any of Borin's attacks and save other's from such anguish.

Zelda cleared her throat and turned her attention towards Anju; hoping to sway the young redhead's neutrality in her favour. The former queen smiled sweetly before speaking.

"Anju, do you wish for your efforts to be in vain? So many have fallen, how many more must lose their lives before we take action? You have defended this village for such a long time; would you not wish for a peaceful nights sleep? For the children to be able to return to their families? For the men and women of Hyrule to not have to watch their backs?" Zelda took a brief moment to gaze across at both Kafei and Shiro; secretly aiming her argument at both of the young men. She knew that she would need the cooperation of all three of them in order to win over the majority. The young royal then quickly turned her attention back towards the redhead before her.

"Anju, let us put an end to this, to the fear. We cannot simply wait for another ambush, and we will not just sit in silence as our friends fall victim to merciless brutality. He won't stop. Borin's numbers will continue to rise." Zelda extended her arm across the table and took a hold of Anju's hand in an act of sincerity. She quickly darted her gaze towards both Shiro and Kafei again; seeing the two men inwardly weighing out the argument in their heads. Zelda returned her attention to Anju; knowing that her decision would sway that of the men.

"I knew him." The redhead quietly murmured. Her blue eye's peered up to meet those of the regal blonde before she continued. "The man who attacked me, I knew him. We were good friends once; he used to work as a carpenter here in the village." Anju bowed her head in order to hide her anguish, the words appeared to be physically causing her pain as she forced them from her mouth. "He was such a good man. And I-I can remember his face as he swung his blade at me. Yes, he was crazed and deranged but, he was so scared. From the look of pure fear in his eyes; I knew that he didn't want to do it."

The gravity of Anju's statement hit Zelda hard. She instantly released the redhead's hand and leaned back in her chair. The young royal also lowered her head in unison with Anju as she took a moment to contemplate her next move. It was true, Borin's Upholders was a sinister army compiled of men and women who were once law abiding Hylian's. Every single one of them had been groomed and moulded by a madman who overpowered their meek minds by using fear and propaganda. They certainly didn't deserve to die as a result of a lunatic's power-hungry antics. But they were too far gone, too lost in a world of chaos and bloodshed. They couldn't be saved.

"They made that choice, just as I had. Those men and women must face the consequences of their actions. So must I." Zelda started, her voice exuberating tones of professionalism and grandeur. She was trying her hardest not to allow her emotions influence her decision. To her surprise, Anju had regained eye contact with her and begun to slowly nod her head in agreement. Whilst lifting a small hand to her face to wipe any stay tears away; the redhead spoke again.

"I understand. So what happens now? What's our next move?" Anju calmly asked as she leaned back in her seat. Both Shiro and Kafei simultaneously edged forward; eager and ready to abide by any of their former ruler's demands. It had appeared as though all three of them had finally left their perches on the fence and sided with Zelda. Though Anju knew that it would only be natural for her father to feel an inkling of betrayal; despite being the most forgiving and kind hearted of men. Instead she chose to advert her gaze away from him, not wanting to catch the look of disappointment as it plagued his aged facial features.

"When a deep wound is inflicted there is no use in clearing up the blood until you have stemmed the flow first. You must stop it at the source. That is what I propose; we head to the source and cut it off." Zelda stated matter-of-factly; quickly peering around at her present company.

"Are you honestly suggesting that we simply knock on Borin's front door? Your highness, that's suicide!" Shiro pried in disbelief. He had unintentionally slammed his hand down onto the table, causing both parties on either side of him to flinch. Shiro was a man of honour who valued life greatly; he simply could not take part in such a foolish scheme that would only induce further losses.

"You may well call it suicide, Shiro. But don't you think that it is worth it?" Zelda answered, maintaining a stoic composure for professional purposes.

"Boin's numbers easily exceed our own, your highness. He has at least twice as many men under his command than the population of this entire village." Kafei was quick to interject, for he, like Shiro, was afraid of failure.

"Actually they outnumber us 3 to 1." Impa casually corrected; having been the only one of them to have actually been behind enemy lines during Borin's reign. Before she and Zelda made an impromptu relocation to Kakariko village; the Sheikah woman had regularity ventured beyond the decaying walls of Hyrule castle under the guise of an elderly potion merchant. Impa had always believed that the key to success lay in the understanding of one's enemy. She had initially taken these hazardous trips in order to ensure that Zelda's location was never discovered by the troops; however over time, she began to examine them. She knew their numbers, she knew their weaponry, and on rare occasions, she even studied their crazed leader, Borin. Yet the ruler was always something of an enigma to her. He was unstable and unpredictable. She had witnessed his polar changes in mood cost the lives if many, including his own men. It was this quality which haunted and frightened Impa. The entire Shiekah race had spent their existence protecting the Hylian royal family; yet how could she possibly protect Zelda from such an unhinged monster?

"That may be so at present. So I suggest that we increase our numbers." The young ruler exhaled, turning her attention to the large man beside her.

"I'm afraid that Ordon suffered substantial damage from the last raid. Many of our citizens fell under Borin's troops and many are still wounded. I'm afraid that they will be of little use." Ferrister solemnly commented, bowing his head apologetically.

The corners of Zelda's lips curled into a small empathetic smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder in an act of consolidation. She then turned back to the others as they sat in silence, staring expectedly at her. A slight feeling of aggravation prompted Zelda to address them all again.

"Have you all forgotten? Hyrule is a kingdom compiled of many races. I'm proposing that we form a treaty with the Gorons, Zoras and the Greudo tribes. They have remained neutral to the division amongst the Hylian's. I'm sure that negotiations can be made, and agreements can be met." She spoke with tones of familiar nobility and regality. "I suggest that we prepare a group who shall travel the Death Mountain trail and deliver an invitation to Darunia, the Goron leader." Zelda peered around, seeking out a volunteer who would take on the daunting task.

"I shall take a group of men at dawn, you highness." It was Kafei who eventually offered his loyal services and cooperation. He flashed a brief smile to Anju who gazed back at him with a look of devotion and pride.

"Thank you Kafei, your participation is greatly appreciated." Zelda warmly smiled at the blue haired young man; silently marvelling at his willingness and courage. She then prepared to bring the meeting to a close yet was suddenly halted when Anju spoke again.

"What about Link? When will he be joining us?" Anju's naive question was merely an innocent inquiry; however the deep routed implications which it carried caused the atmosphere in the room to quickly turn sour. A silent understanding between most of those present prompted everyone to quickly advert their eyes from the young blonde woman whilst they patiently waited for her reply.

"Not yet." Her voice was almost inaudible at first as she spoke into the dense air ahead of her. Zelda's cyan eyes were intently focused on the dark wood of the dining table. Someone, probably Impa, cleared their throat in an exaggerated manner causing the young woman to jolt and instantly raise her gaze to the people in her present company. She displayed a brief, bashful grin before casting a quick glance to everyone as she addressed them all. "I don't think he's ready yet." She reiterated clearly.

Ferrister let out a long delayed sign before placing a large hand on Zelda's shoulder in agreement. The humble farmer had been forced to act as a pillar of strength to his own family since the tragic murder of his daughter. In truth, he was more than thankful that the former queen had taken care of Link during a mourning period which had rendered Ferrister emotionally unavailable. He knew of all of the sacrifices that Zelda had made in order to allow his older son the freedom to grieve; and for that, he was extremely grateful. The older man also understood the young woman's desire to exclude Link from the current proceedings. She was right, Link was not yet ready to be included in such drastic negotiations. Ferrister trusted Zelda enough to allow her to take care of his son; he knew that she would be far more skilled with approaching this dire, yet tender subject. For Zelda had tact, and Ferrister did not.

In a desperate attempt to create distance, the young woman quickly rose from the table and began to excuse herself. She stumbled slightly during her clumsy escape. The last thing that Zelda wanted to discuss was Link.

* * *

><p>Epona neighed in only what can be described as excitement as Zelda wedged her foot into the stirrup and mounted the saddle which sat on the horses back. The young woman adjusted herself and learned forward to rake her hands through the think white hair of Epona's mane. The horse shook her head with pride as she trotted along a small stretch of Hyrule field that had been reserved for gazing cattle and horse riding. The meagre expanse of land was secluded and protected in a small alcove on the edge of Kakariko gorge; allowing archers to keep a watchful eye on anyone who ventured there. Unfortunately, the land had become barren due to continued use of such a restricted area.<p>

Zelda nodded her head to her fellow riders in an act of greeting before securing her grip on the leather reigns in her hands. The proud mare strutted around, displaying her luxurious mahogany coat. If animals were actually capable of creating a complex combination of schemas to form a working personality; Epona would most certainly not be the modest, reserving type. It was this confidence which the horse exuberated that caused her to be full of pride and content as she allowed Zelda to ride her on that very afternoon.

As a result of recent events, Link had unintentionally neglected his prized companion and thus; the horse had not been ridden for some time. Zelda took the chore on as her own. Her choice to do so may have been spurred by her own feeling of duty; she was a creature of habit after all, but more so out of kindness. Zelda dug her heels into the horse's sides, encouraging the great mare to gallop. Epona's pace quickened and the wind began to hit her rider's flushed cheeks. Zelda could even feel the horse's apparent glee during her momentary emancipation as she continued to pick up speed; relishing the small open plain ahead.

However, as of recent times; happiness is always short lived.

Spluttering, snarling and a grotesque growl erupted from a deranged boar as it charged it's way into view. The uncontrollable animal showing clear signs of insanity; it's mind had succumbed to a degenerating disease. Infections amongst both the live stock and wild animals of Hyrule had drastically increased following the events which saw Borin take the throne. In fact, the whole balance within the kingdom had begun to weaver after it fell under a madman's rule. Both people and animals fell ill unexpectedly, crops refused to flower and the weather had begun to alternate between harsh droughts and seasons of torrential downpour. It was a common rumour amongst the people of Hylrue that these events were acts of vengeance cast by the Goddesses as a price for mankind's cruelty towards one another.

The boar continued to rush forward towards the unsuspecting group; it's uncompromising rage and impeccable speed caused the horses to panic as their riders battled to contain the situation. It took only a few seconds for one arrow to pierce the boars thick skin. The rabid animal screeched in pain but continued to charge. A second arrow struck just a moment later, followed by a third. By the time that the fourth arrow had cut through it's flesh, the animal had already degenerated into a slump on the barren ground. Stale blood and froth oozing from it's mouth and it's bloodshot eye still open as it wheezed and spluttered on it's last few breaths.

All of the panicked riders struggled to retrain their horses; desperately trying to regain a sense of calm. However Epona refused to settle and continued to move violently and unpredictably. The spooked mare fiercely began to trash and buck uncontrollably in her panic. Despite Zelda's desperate efforts to calm and contain the faithful animal, Epona continued to struggle. Suddenly she leapt up onto her hind legs and threw her front into the air. The uncompromising force flung the young woman violently from the horse's back, landing on the dry ground with both a thump and a crack.

Someone screamed, someone else called out. The panicked cries of Zelda's fellow riders sounded oddly distant, despite them all being so close. Even if the young royal wished to address their concerns, she couldn't. The force of impact had knocked the wind out of her small chest, causing speech to become an impossible task. She was also certain that at least one of her limbs had suffered substantial damage, however, the searing pain which should have been coursing throughout her entire body was blocked by adrenaline and the haziness which clouded her mind. Yet the most troubling fact was that Zelda remained ignorant to the most severe injury she had acquired; she had hit her head hard on the barren ground.

In the midst of her trauma she could only hopelessly wait as all of her senses began to fail her; and logical though began to descend into chaotic, nightmarish disorientation. Only scrambled, unintelligible speech reached her ears and blurred images flooded her vision. Figures began to crowd over her, the worry and panic clearly conveyed in the inflictions of their voices. Zelda managed to decode just one word from the ensuring chaos: "dislocated". Her lips quivered as she attempted to voice her concerns; but before she could will the words out of her mouth, she felt pressure on her left arm. The word was uttered again: "dislocated". The young woman was only just able to advert her gaze towards her left shoulder as more pressure was applied to her arm. Before she could even begin to protest, the pressure quickly transcended into force. A sharp, sudden yank on her arm caused her shoulder to emit a loud pop.

She screamed before the world turned black.

My God, did she scream.

* * *

><p>It was an unnatural warmth which eventually roused Zelda from unconsciousness; and not the bustle of various people who frequently came to check on her. That strange source of heat took over her entire being; gently lulling her back into consciousness with promises of comfort and a loving embrace. Zelda decided to keep her eyes closed for just a few moments more as she eventually figured out where the warmth was radiating from. A body was pressed to her back and an arm had slinked it's way around her waist. A mystery that was soon solved once she felt the rhythmic release of breath that hit her ear.<p>

A flutter of her eyelashes revealed the blinding light of day as strong streaks of sunlight fogged her vision. Once her cyan orbs had adjusted to the light; Zelda instantly recognised the array of furnishing that were scatted around her guestroom at the inn. She momentarily cast her gaze downward to see Link's left arm laying motionlessly cross her body. Zelda couldn't stifle a bashful giggle as she marvelled at the young hero's unusual display of intimacy. After all, given his recent behaviour, she had begun to ritualistically attempt to define the nature of their relationship after each and every one of their unusual encounters. And now to complicate matters, Link had all of a sudden become overly affectionate with her.

However, the small smile soon fell from her face as she caught sight of her left shoulder. A thick, white sling was wrapped around her arm to keep the position of it steady and secure. A deep, purple bruise had engulfed most of her shoulder. Small sections of blue and yellow also added to the grotesque pallet of colours which plagued her once porcelain flesh. Zelda furrowed her eyebrows as she scowled at her injury; it suddenly became clear that her shoulder had become dislocated from her fall. At least that explained the crack which echoed as she hit the ground.

An innocent, subconscious motion caused Zelda to shift her injured arm to a more comfortable position. A motion that could not be completed. The very moment she lifted her shoulder, a pained cry forced it's way from Zelda's lips as agony shot through her entire body and caused her to violently jolt.

Her striking movement instantly shook Link into consciousness. His grip on Zelda's waist had suddenly become tight as he prepared to deal with the disturbance. He held onto her for a few moments as the fogginess of sleep cleared from his mind. His blue eyes darted around the room to find the cause of the disturbance. When he had eventually confirmed that there was no present danger, Link released his grip on Zelda. He peered down at her with a look of awe and surprise at the fact that she was actually awake.

"Good morning." Link stated as he quickly lifted his body to sit upright on the bed; instinctively offering his arm to Zelda when she began to follow suit. She peered around the room for a moment, trying to shake the groggy feeling in her head. Her entire body ached and her memory of the traumatic events that lead her there were patchy at best.

"Who would have thought that I'd faint because of pain?" She asked light-heartedly feeling overcome with embarrassment and vulnerability following her poor display of horse riding skills.

"Actually, the pain from your shoulder did cause you to pass out. However this…" Link moved a skilful hand to her face and carefully brushed her long blonde stands back. He revealed a striking black-ish bruise which started just above her right temple and extended way beyond her hairline. Zelda quickly lifted a hand to her face and allowed her fingers to examine the tender skin. She winced slightly as her light prodding caused a burning sting. "…This kept you under for three days."

"Three days! I've been out for three days?" She exclaimed in disbelief. Her mouth fell open and her brow rose as she shook her head. Suddenly a round of nagging questions bombarded her.

"The village, is everyone alright? What about Impa? Anju and Kafie? What about-" Zelda was swiftly shushed as Link placed a hand on her arm and shook her slightly.

"The village is fine, everyone is fine. It's actually been a couple of uneventful days. Naturally, everyone's worried about you." He casually brushed off her concerns, rubbing his hand along her arm in a reassuring motion. Zelda offered him a small smile in return before a pile of clothes resting in the corner of the guestroom caught her eye. She recognised them as Link's and soon his presence in her room became painfully obvious.

"You've been staying here? You took care of me?" Zelda asked. Overcome by feelings of flattery which made her a little bit giddy due to Link's sudden companionate turn.

"Yes." His reply was simple and sincere, just like he was. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Link had finally overcome his grief, maybe he was ready to join the others and fight for Hyrule's freedom. Zelda grinned to herself, feeling something that she had not done for the longest time. She felt at ease, she felt comfortable, she felt happy.

However, her glee was cut short when she lowered her head and allowed her eyes to wander over her body. It took a few moments to register that she was now clad in an elegant night dress and not the clothes she had been wearing previously. A short gasp escaped her mouth before she looked back up at Link and voiced her mild outrage.

"So _you _changed _my_ clothes!_"_

Ever blessed with charm and charisma, Link simply flashed her a slightly mischievous grin before rising to his feet and taking a stride away from the bed. Zelda let out a disproving scoff before lifting her hand to cover her body, suddenly feeling exposed. Her reaction only added to Link's amusement. He turned back to her, attempting to retain some kind of composure, yet a snigger couldn't be stopped.

"It's nothing that I haven't seen before." He grinned, leaning back and resting his weight against the bedroom door behind him.

Zelda continued to scowl at him, attempting to maintain her threatening front. Yet the smirk on Link's face was having the oddest affect on her. It was causing an unfamiliar sensation to build deep within her gut; a sensation that she had not felt in such a long time. Her top lip began to tremble uncontrollably and the corners of her mouth began to curl upwards. She held a tight grip around her stomach whilst desperately seeking some sort of composer. But as soon as the pressure caused her to snort; she let go completely and fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. Tears had already begun leaving tracks down her cheeks as she bent over clutching her middle. The giggles were causing her body to convulse rhythmically as she continued to howl in utter amusement.

"And what is so funny?" Link quizzed whilst, he too, struggled to contain himself. Naturally, Zelda's infectious laugh had caught up with him as he found it hard to stifle his own delight.

Zelda had managed to calm herself enough to answer' though her reply was fragmented as she struggled to catch her breath. "I don't know….everything….this." She gestured to her dislocated shoulder. "…you…and your face!" She sniggered again whilst wiping away the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

A sudden sharp pain shot up her left arm as Zelda was painfully reminded of her current predicament. She lowered her head to examine her shoulder once again. She must have suffered a momentary lapse whilst she was overcome by hysterics and forgotten about the tenderness in her limb. As she placed a soft hand on her bruised flesh, a sudden memory came back. She thought about the injuries that Link had sustained when they had first arrived in Kakariko village a little over a month ago. The young hero had been mortally wounded; yet when she caught up to him at lake Hylia only a short time later, he had somehow miraculously healed himself. Zelda then turned her curious attention back to Link; who was still watching her from his position in front of the door. She tilted her head to the side and forced a pseudo-stoic facial expression for comedic purposes.

"Here is what I don't understand. You can miraculously heal a life threatening wound in a matter of hours; yet you cannot fix a broken arm? I'm staring to think that you don't wish to share your secrets of immortality me, Link." Zelda attempted to retain a mockingly-serious composure yet she couldn't battle a wide grin as it spread across her graceful features.

Link returned her grin before replying. "First of all, that's a dislocated shoulder, not a broken arm, there is a difference." He stated matter-of-factly whilst pointing towards her injury. "Secondly, your injury was very different to mine. A potion cleared up my wound quickly because it was an external affliction; something that is simple to heal. But your shoulder needs to heal on it's own; it's been set, so from now on you'll have to sit and play the waiting game."

Zelda rose her eyebrows and nodded respectfully at him, noting that he had obviously done his research. She admired him for that. When Link took on a task; he always put his all into it and never did anything by half measures.

A comfortable silence fell over the both of them as they remained motionless gazing at one another.

"I like this." Link started, his grin slightly slipping before he when on. "This." He motioned his hand back and fourth in the space that lay between them; gesturing to himself and then back to Zelda. "It feels like old times. This familiarity, this nostalgia, it feels good. I like it."

"So do I." Zelda quickly added. She slowly tilted her head to the side as she continued to peer up at him. The grin and quickly returned to her face in a rare moment of bliss. "It's…." She paused momentarily as she contemplated her choice of words. She subconsciously bit down on her bottom lip and began to curl a few strands of blonde hair around her finger in an innocent act of seduction. She eventually finished her statement. "It's easy."

"Easy?" Link grinned, his eyebrows rose in amusement as he shifted his weight forward and away from the door behind him and towards her.

"Yes. Easy to understand." Zelda answered, continuing to grin as she began to lean back onto the scattered sheets on the bed. She had managed to balance her weight upon just one propped elbow whilst she awkwardly adjusted her incapacitated shoulder to a comfortable, yet appealing, position. What in the world was coming over her? Why had she suddenly become so preoccupied with flirtation and seduction. Zelda continued to flutter her eyelashes at Link, allowing her azure orbs to trace over his body in a suggestive manor. She also couldn't help but enjoy the way he wasn't able to snatch his eyes away from her and the slight dilation of his pupils was too much for her to ignore.

"Really?" Link pushed forward, placing one foot in front of him, closing the distance between them ever so slightly. Yet restraining himself just enough not to take a full stride in her direction. Zelda's behaviour at the moment was a rarity in itself. Ever since he returned to Hyrule, he had been fighting for her attention at every given opportunity. Yet now it seemed as though the tables had been turned, and the power was in his hands.

Zelda didn't answer; she simply nodded her head and silently dared him to move closer. When Link refused to comply; she took her own initiative and shifted to an upright position whilst releasing a mildly irritated sigh. When Link continued to elude her charm; she rose from the bed and moved towards him. She was seeking contact, something objective and absolute to prove to herself that this was real, that their relationship had somehow miraculously healed itself overnight. The passed four weeks had been torment for her, and the initial frostiness she had greeted him was cruel and sadistic. They had both scorned one another, yet they were both desperately seeking forgiveness.

Something was so comforting about the laughter that they had shared. Something that told Zelda that there was hope. She continued to edge forward, keeping her eyes locked onto Link's; silently praying that he didn't refuse her. Without saying a word she reached a shaky hand to his face and placed her lips gently atop of his. It took only a brief moment of hesitation before she felt Link eagerly comply. His lips replicating hers in movement and pressure as his hand slinked around her waist and sat on the small of her back; gently pushing her body closer to his own. Zelda broke the gentle contact and pulled back for a moment; her breathing was unsteady and heavy, yet the smile remained on her face.

"I've missed you so much." She mumbled against his lips.

Her soft, sincere words triggered Link to grip her waist and spin her around, pushing her back against the door behind them. Zelda let out a small, surprised gasp before her lips were once again claimed by Link's. This was what their reunion should have been. This was the pent up passion that they both should have been expressing the very moment that they laid their eyes upon one another; instead of the countless mind games and emotional torture that they put each other through. He should have been holding her this close, kissing her until she was senseless. And she should have been raking her fingers through his shaggy hair, pulling him closer to her; savouring the taste of his mouth against her own and they way that they moved in perfect synchronisation with each other.

In the heat of the moment, Link moved a skilled hand up Zelda's body, pulling her even closer into the embrace. Yet his hasty and slightly careless movement caused him grip her injured shoulder. The contact, though brief, was still enough to cause Zelda to cry out in immense pain. Link quickly pulled back seeing the young woman clutching at her limb and wincing. Guilt had quickly forced its way into Link's mind as he awkwardly attempted to form an apology.

"I'm sor-"

"It's alright." She quickly dismissed the injury, shaking her head and shifting back to Link, extending her one good arm out to him. Before he could protest, she reach up to bring his face closer to hers and moved her lips back to his, not wanting to lose the moment they had just shared.

"No." He firmly placed his hands on her undamaged shoulder, pushing her back slightly so that he could seek eye contact. "I'm sorry." He stated in absolute sincerity. The sudden solemn expression which took over Link's face instantly forged a secret understanding between the two of them. Zelda knew exactly what Link was apologising for. For using her. It then dawned so painfully on her, their relationship was far from being rectified. There was still too much angst and anguish between them for their connection to be fixed so easily.

"I know you are." She calmly murmured to him, letting out a slight sigh of disappointment. The ground between them was still as rocky and uneven as ever. There was still an elephant in the room; a secret that she had kept from him in an act of protection. She had been so concerned about Link's wellbeing during his self-destructive grieving period, that she had distanced him from her negotiations with Jonas and the others. The time had come for her to let him in, to tell the truth.

"Link, as soon as these injuries heal, I'm gathering the men and women of Kakariko village to lead a siege on Hyrule castle. We're taking back the kingdom from Borin." She lowered her head and closed her eyes for a brief moment; already knowing what Link's exact reaction would be.

"No."

"Link…" She pleaded.

"No."

"Do you really wish for more misery?"

"I won't let you-"

"-for more innocent children to lose their lives for needless causes; like Thea?" As soon as the name escaped her lips, it caused Link's entire body to stiffen as he forced his eyes shut and turned away from her from her. He brought a shaky hand up to his forehead and ran it down his face. A sting in his chest forced his heart rate to accelerate as he grunted at the pain caused by the pang of grief. He couldn't will his body to turn back to Zelda as he voiced his response.

"But you would rather that I lose you?" His voice was pained and echoed both betrayal and fear.

A small arm gently looped around Link's waist from behind as Zelda pressed her chest close to his back. She clung onto him tightly and rested her cheek against the back of his shoulder; closing her eyes and exhaling deeply before she finally replied.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Link."

Zelda felt the young hero tense once again in response to her words. This only prompted her to tighten her embrace, hoping in vain that she could somehow change his mind and ease his worry. A small tingle of relief fluttered in her chest as his hand reach around and clasp a hold of her own. However, Link still kept his head lowered whilst she spoke once again.

"You can chose to either join me or disown me. Regardless, I'm doing this. It's for a cause much greater than you and I; for the people of Hyrule. So what will it be, Link?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks again everyone :D x_


End file.
